dog boy's newest love
by improv-ninja
Summary: rated T for bad language. Kagome ends up with kikyou's ex inuyasha. She claims music is a part of her past and now Inuyasha want's to know about that past and help songo bring it back. Inu-kag some Mir-Son and a bit of Kog-ayame
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha o.k. I just like it Improv-ninja: hi!… well hears chapter one enjoy!

Kagome had just finished a make-up test and was heading to the parking lot. That's when he first saw him. He was in front of a car apparently waiting for someone. wow she thought. The boy looked up to Kagome and smiled. Smile back Kagome, she smiled. There that wasn't so hard. The boy picked up his cell phone and Kagome started to head for her car.

"Hurry up" she heard the boy say.

Once Kagome was in her car, she looked at the boy until she saw who he was waiting for. Her next door neighbor, Kikyou, came running and jumped to the boys arms.  
Great she thought, of all the people. Kikyou and Kagome hated each other for as long as they could remember. Kagome sighed and started to head home.

That Friday Kagome was going to her car with her best friend, Songo, when she noticed the boy in front of the same car.

"I really hate Kikyou" Kagome said softly.

"Last time I checked, you always hated her," Songo replied, "what'd she do now?"

"It's not what she did. It's who she's dating" Kagome sighed and pointed to the boy. Songo looked and waved to the boy. The boy waved back.

" You know him?!" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, his name's Inuyasha. He lives in my apartment building with that pervert Miroku. He's always either asleep, hear, or out somewhere. I rarely see at home awake"

The girls got to the car and set for Songo's house. The hole way there, Kagome thought about Inuyasha. Inuyasha she thought, has a nice ring to it.

Improv-ninja: well that's chapter one Miroku: how come I'm not in this chapter?  
Improv-ninja: … I don't know…. don't worry you'll be there soon Miroku: yay!  
Improv-ninja: well…that's it bye! 


	2. Introductions

Introductions 

Improv-ninja: hello everyone! well lets get strated hears chapter-  
Miroku:I'm i in this chapter?  
Improv-ninja:stay and find out...anyways hears chapter two!

"Songo whats the answer to number 17?" kagome asked. "It's called homework for a reason you know" Songo replied, "to practice the work at home"  
"fine can you show me how to gat the answer to number 17"  
"Look it's easy. all you have to do is"  
Songo was interupted by the door.  
"Coming"  
It was Miroku. he had a notebook on one hand and his math homework on the other.  
"don't tell me," songo asked, "number 17"  
"uh...yeah." Miroku replied.  
"come in. Join the group"  
Miroku went and sat next to Kagome and smiled.  
"Hello i don"t believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Miroku"  
"I'm Kagome" Isn't this, Kagome thought, that perv Songo talks about all the time?  
Kagome looked up at miroku and noticed his eyes weren't looking at her face. yes his is. she got up and went to her book bag.  
"Look guys" Songo started,"it's easy. hear..." the time went by with Songo giving instructions and Kagom Kagome and Miroku asking qustions, until another knock at the door came.  
"If it's a kid from our school," Songo said, "i'll scream"  
On the other side of the door-way was inuyasha. Without warning, Songo let out a laud scream.  
"what the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha said letting go of his ears.  
"Songo said that if the person at the door goes to our school she'll scream," Kagome said, "because she we all we all need help"  
"Inuyasha this is my friend Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha," songo introduced.  
Kagome smiled at inuyasha who in turn smiled back.  
"Miroku lets go" Inuyasha said "In a minute" Miroku replied.  
"Hurry up i'm having problems with my phone"  
"Alright, one more problem.Songo do i do the same thing hear to?" "Come in," Songo said to inuyasha, "this wont take long"  
Inuyasha entered, and sat next to Kagome.  
"Hey Kagome," he said, "did anyone tell you that you look"  
"like my cousin Kikyou." Kagome finished, "Dont remind me"  
Inuyasha's eyes widend. Kikyou and Kagome are almost identical, he thought.  
"...then do pi r square" Songo instructed.  
"Hey wait a minute," Inuyasha said, "pies aren't squred, they're circels"  
This made Kagome laugh. " well thats one way to remember it"  
Funny. she thought, Why is he with Kikyou?  
"Well, we have to go now." Miroku said as got up and went to the door. Inuyasha did the same.  
Miroku gave Songo a weired smiled. It wasn't long until Inuyahsa realized what was going on.  
"Ok lets go." he said grabing on to Miroku's collar and leaving out the door.  
"he's weired" Kagome said after the boys left.  
"yup" songo replied.  
Kagome whent to her book bag. "I got to go to. Later"  
"see ya"  
"Ok whats wrong now?" Kagome heared Miroku asked as she headed to her car.  
"She's gone out of her mind that's what!" Inuyasha replied He calls his phone a 'she', Kagome thought. "Every little thing I do Kikyou goes off like a bomb! its getting way to out of hand. What should i do 'master of the females"  
"OK fisrt things first: NEVER call me that in public. second, dump her and find someone who cares... like Songos friend, Kagome. come on she kind of cute" Kagome left before she heared Inuyashas replie. If he does dump her, She thought, i hope it's not at Kikyous house.  
Improv-ninja: YES!!!!!!! I'm done!  
Miroku: yay!  
Inuyasha:What was that for?  
Miroku: i was in this chapter.  
Improv-ninja: Well thats it hear see ya soon! I will try to post a least every week but count on it cuz i only get one hour on the computer. Inuyasha: ha ha!  
Improv-ninja:Shut up!


	3. Kikyous breakup kagomes war!

Improv-Ninja: I decided to fix this chaptercuz all the words were so close together!

'Saturday night and no plans' Kagome thought, 'same as every other night I guess' Saturday nights for Kagome were always the same: her mom and grandpa will go out with Kikyous parents and her brother, Sota, would always be at his friends house. Today Sota was at home with his friend, Shippo, and Kagome was studying in her room.  
It's been a week since Kagome meet Inuyasha at Songos. Since then, every time they met, they smiled and said hi. Kagome's noticed that she's been thinking about Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!" Sota and Shippo yelled as they entered her room.

"What?" Kagome said annoyingly "Someone's breaking to Kikyous room!" Shippo replied.

Kagome looked out her window and noticed someone climbing the wall to Kikyous room. It was Inuyasha.  
'Never saw that before' she thought, wonder what's going-' Kagomes eyes widen "oh no" she groaned.

"What? What's going on?" Sota asked.

"remember Kikyous boyfriend? That one that came to your birthday last year"

"Yup"

"And remember the breakup they had"

"Dude they were at it all night!" Sota thought about were this was going then drooped his head "aw man! Not again!" He mumbled as he and Shippo left Kagomes room. Kagome closed her window.

Not long after, she heard muffled noises from outside " Manned your battle stations Kagome!" Sota yelled, " Don't open your window"

Kagome looked out her window and noticed Kikyous window opened. Sota entered her room as she was about to open her window. "Don't do it!" he shouted.

"where's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He left. Don't do it"

" But I can't concentrate" Sota looked at his sister for a moment, "can I watch?" He knew this was going to be bad. "Whatever" And with that Kagome opened her window to be welcomed by yelling.

"Keep it down!" she yelled, "God you're worst then a married couple"

"stay out of this!" Kikyou yelled back, "this is none of fuck-" Kagome closed her window before she finished.

"yeah… They're not going to stop." Kagome sighed. Sota drooped his head.

"At least she didn't throw anything." Sota said. Just then a piece of watermelon hit Kagomes window.  
"At least she didn't"

"Don't jinx it!" she yelled, "that's it. This is war"

"Should I get my sling shot"

"…Yea and some strawberries please"

Kagome looked out her window to see what was going on. She saw nothing but shadows.

"Kags" Sota said coming into her room, "we're out of strawberries. I got the grapes though,"

"good that works. Give um to me"

Sota handed her a bowl of purple grapes and went to Kagomes make-up box.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Sota pulled out Kagomes eye liner. "War paint," he said. Kagome ignored him and opened her window only to be welcomed by a loud "I hate you!" from Kikyou. Kagome and Sota took aim. Once Kikyou was visible, Kagome whispered "fire" and the grapes to off (Improv-Ninja: I know this is cheesy but bare with me will ya? ) 'I feel so childish now' Kagome thought. but hey we all have these moments right?' After a few minutes, Sota was proud to say he hit both Inuyasha and kikyou at least twice. Kagome mainly concentrated on Kikyou getting her on her neck. One slpated on her face. "Better not waste any more ammo." Kagome said eating a grape. Sota did the same.

"whore!" they heard Inuyasha yell as he got out Kikyou window .

"Sweet" Sota said, "I don't even know this dude and I like him. He fits in with us"

Kagome smiled, "his name's Inuyasha. He lives with his friend, Miroku, at the same apartment building as Songo"

"you know him?! Sweet"

"Well I know him but I don't talk to him much"

"No better time then now. You mind giving him a message for me"

"What?" Kagome soon got mad as she heard what Sota wanted her to do.

"…Hug him to" He finished

"What no 'ding dong the witch is dead"

Sota thought for a minute, "no…well maybe"

"NO WAY IN HELL"

"fine. And have Songo film it so I know you did it"

"hey what do I get out of this?"

Sota thought for a minute, "I'll do your dishes for a month"

"deal." And with that, the siblings went to bed.

* * *

Improv-ninja: YAY!!!!!! I'M DONE!

Inuyasha: and?

Improv ninja: have have to many thing to do and only one hour on the computer so I thought I'd give up by now.

Inuyasha: ok

Improv-ninja: but I finished!

Inuyasha: yay?

Improv-ninja: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sotas Favor

When Kagome saw Songo that Monday she told her what sota wanted her to do.

"… I'm supposed to hug him to" she concluded . Songo laughed.

"well I don't know about Inuyasha," Songo replied, "but that'll make my day. Look ther they are,"

Kagome looked at the direction Songo was looking at. She was Inuyasha, Miroku, and two other people, Koga and Ayame, that she knew from her bio class. Inuyasha looked mad. Like in a few seconds he could burst.

"better see if you could do it now." Songo said, "he looks like he needs the hug,"

Kagome nodded in agreement and headed over to were Inuyasha was at.

"what's up with him?" Kagome asked.

" Inuyasha dumped his girlfriend, Kikyou, on Friday." Miroku said, "And it turns out she was cheating on him with pretty much the whole football team,"

"we need to calm him down before his full demon blood comes out," Koga said, "God where's that charm he's supposed to wear so this doesn't happen,"

"Mind if I give it a try?" Kagome asked .

"Yeah sure whatever helps," Ayame replied, "we just need to calm him down now!"

Kagome handed Songo her camera and went to Inuyasha.

" Ready when you are Kags," Songo said.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "thank you so much doing the one thing me and my sibling always wanted to do : You told Kikyou what she really is!" Kagome said childishly.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and looked up at him. He was dumbstruck.

"uh…" Kagome said, "yeah, if you're still with us could you give us a sign or something?"

Inuyasha snapped out of it . Songo started to laugh. As did everyone else, except Inuyasha.

"well that worked," Miroku said, "mental note: Next time Inuyasha 's going full demon, have Kagome go all 'ding dong the witch is dead'"

"All right Sota," Songo said, "Let me introduce the gang!" she walked to Ayame.

"This is Ayame," she pointed the camera to Ayames face, "she's dating Kouga over hear," she moved the camera to Kouga,

"We're not dating!!!" they said,

"yeah, yeah that's what they say. Anyways" Songo moved to Miroku, "this is my neighbor, Miroku, he lives with dog boy over hear," she turned to Inuyasha, " His name's Inuyasha ,"

During lunch

Kagome And Songo went sat with Inuyasha and his gang today to watch this mornings clip.

"Songo," Kagome started, " Mind if I come over after school? I need a good reason to leave my camera somewhere,"

"No way," Songo replied, "I'm going over to make sure Sota sees is"

"Can we come?" Miroku asked.

"fine by me" Kagome replied, "my doors always open,"

Improv-ninja: alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha :sarcastically yeah four down eighteen more to go.

Imporv- ninja: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey at least I'm posting!

Miroku: she has a point there.

Kagome and Songo nod in agreement

Improv ninja: well I'm done so… bye!


	5. A Lil Time alone

Improv-ninja: HELLO!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: god damnit! We're right hear! You don't have to yell!

Kagome: yeah I'm a side with Inuyasha on this on.

Improv-ninja: sorry its just that today my friend is hear to hang out with us!!!

Inuyasha: oh great! Now I gotta deal with two of you?

Miroku: leave her alone Inuyasha. At least she's happy

Improv-ninja: thank you miro- Miroku grabs Improv-ninjas' ass why you little slaps Miroku PERVERT!

Songo: can we get on with this?

Improv-ninja: o.k. here's my friend: IZUMI!!

Izumi: yo! And now hears chapter 5: a lil time alone!

* * *

After school Kagome and Songo left to Kagomes' house in her car while Inuyasha and Miroku followed in Inuyashas car. Once they got to Kagomes', Songo went to Soutas' room followed by Miroku.

"Hey Souta!" Songo yelled, "look what I got!" Miroku took this time to grab Songos' ass. It was welcomed by a hard slap to the face. Kagome and Inuyasha flinched when the slap sound came.

"Pervert!" was Songos' reply as she continued up the stairs to Soutas room. Miroku put a hand on his cheek and followed her.

"You know, you'd think by now I'd be used to the whole grab and slap' routine those two have, but no. I'll never get use to it I guess" Inuyasha said. Kagomes eyes widen.

"Wait hold the phone. You mean you tell me that happens a lot?" she asked.

"Yup it's always like that in the morning before goes to school or you pick her up or whatever. She'll be out side when we get out and he'll say hi, walk up to her and grab her ass, and in return she'll slap him. It's always the same routine, but I can't help but wonder that if they know what's going to happen then why do they keep doing it,"

Kagome laughed and walked to her room. Inuyasha followed her.

"You're not going to watch the clip?" he asked. Kagome shook her head,

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of it," she replied as she turned on her computer, "you know I think the reason Songo doesn't do anything about the whole Miroku grabbing her ass thing is because I think she likes him,"

"yeah, and I think Miroku likes her to. I mean the dude grabs every girls ass, but he goes for Songo a lot more. And he smiles for some odd reason after she slaps him," Kagome laughed at that and went to her music files and started to play Through the Iris' by Ten years. (Improv-ninja: I love, Love, LOVE that song! This is a real band and they rock!)

Inuyashas' eyes widen when he the song playing.

"You know about Ten years?" he asked surprised.

"hell yea," Kagome replied, "it's sad that not many people don't know about them. You like them?"

"Yes, and honestly I didn't think you listened to that kind of music,"

"Well don't judge people until you gat to know them" Kagome went to her door and slightly closed it reveling posters of Ten Years all over it. Inuyashas eyes widen again.

"yeah my mom doesn't like them all over the walls," Kagome explained, "so behind my door works" she opened her door all the way. Kagome and Inuyasha started to talk about why Kagome hugged him and ended with a "I knew this place looked familiar" from Inuyasha. As Kagome grabbed her books and started to do her work while Inuyasha looked around her room. The only thing that really caught his attention was a wall near her bed that had a sign that read, "Good Times" on bottom of the sign it had a few pictures of Kagome and Songo. Inuyasha took out his phone and when Kagome wasn't looking he took pictures to her pictures.

"How come These Pictures are only of you and Songo?" Inuyasha asked, after he was done taking the pictures, "I mean I know you and Songo are like sisters but don't you have other friends?"

Kagome sighed, "I had other friends," she said sadly, "or at least I thought they were. They all pretty much used me to get to my stupid cousin. No offence," Inuyasha laughed,

"none taken," Kagome continued,

Songo was the only one how didn't use me to become Kikyous friend. Songo is truly my only friend,"

"What I'm not a friend?" Inuyasha sounded sarcastically sad.

"Well now I have you and Miroku, but before it just Songo" The two were silent for like two seconds until Kagome's cell phone rang. A text message. She opened it and started giggling.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's your number? You need to see this" Kagome replied.

"Why can't I see from your phone?" 'stupid question dude!'

"It's hard to see it well from mime."

Inuyasha gave Kagome his cell number and she sent him the message. Once he got the message he read it.

"Hey, hey lil sis!!!!!! I'm comin over 4 surprise tell every1... Well not Kikyou we don't want another remake of last time now do we?! Lol" the text came with a picture of a girl with dark black hair in a half ponytail. She was sitting on what looked to be a seat in a car.

"who's she?" Inuyasha asked .

"that's Rin my older sister. She's in college now studying… actually I don't know"

"What happened last time?"

Kagome giggled remembering last time Rin and Kikyou were in the same room.

"Rin came to visit last year for spring break. Kikyou and her family came over to say hi. Once the adults left, Kikyou started talking about how Rin and me dress wrong. Now Rin's good at keeping her cool, but once Kikyou said something 'you're just as stupid and creepy as the people you hang with. I don't know how you got into high school' Rin snapped. An eye blink later the two were having the biggest scratch fight I've ever seen. I mean if I didn't know any better I'd say they were like part cat or something. The funny part was that none of the adults stopped the fight for a good five seconds. Souta even took bets on who'd win"

Inuyasha laughed at the mental picture of Kikyou trying to put up a fight. 'she can't even take my talons touching her skin' he thought, 'I don't see how she kept up with the fight' Kagome stuck her head out her door, "Souta" she yelled, "Rin's coming! She'll be hear soon!"

"awesome! She can see the clip" was Soutas reply.

"rewind it" she heard Songo say. Kagome sighed. Her phone rang. Unknown number. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. Pause. "what are you talking about?" pause. (Improv-ninja: I don't like putting what the other person's saying so yeah) Kagome walked to her window. Inuyasha followed and saw Kikyou on the phone looking back at them in her room she had a pissed off look on her face.

"Nothings going on!" Kagome testified. Pause. Kikyou was yelling now.

"cry me a river build yourself a bridge and get over it." Kagome yelled.

"nice" Inuyasha said. Pause.

"she said she heard that and to shut up," Kagome said trying hard not to laugh. Inuyasha took a step closer.

"she says to stay away from me" Kagome said in a mocking tone.

"tell her I'll do whatever the hell I want to," Inuyasha replied.

"he said-" she was interrupted.

"she says she heard ya," Small pause. "YOU! Sorry if ya don't like my grammar." Pause.

'she can't tell me what I can and can't do' Inuyasha thought, 'not anymore' he smirked, 'I'll show her,' he got closer to Kagome. Kikyou got madder. Inuyasha got more closer to Kagome. Their arms were touching now. Kikyou was yelling over the phone. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome making her heart race.

'wow' Kagome thought, ' Look at her face!' Kikyous' face was as red as a tomato. Kagome switched the phone to her other ear.

"follow my lead" Inuyasha whispered. "hang up," Kagome hung up without word. Inuyasha held Kagome so they faced each other. He leaned closer.

"close the blinds" he muttered. Kagome closed them. Inuyasha put his lips so they just touched the side ok Kagomes' cheek. Her heart raced. After a few seconds Inuyasha moved his face away from Kagomes' and opened the blinds. Kikyou was furiously looking for something in her room.

"uh-oh" Kagome said and went to her closet. She grabbed Soutas slingshot and to erasers. She went back to the window. Kikyou found what she was looking for: two small metal balls Inuyasha remembered made a ringing sound when you rubbed them together.

"uh-oh" Kagome repeated lauder. "I'd duck if I- wait it's Kikyou I'm talking about she can't hit her target if her life depended on it" she opened her window and prepared to aim, "Bring it!"

Kikyou lunged one ball that hit the wall. The second made it into the room but was dodged easily. Now it was Kagomes turn. The first eraser was dodged. Kikyou wasn't so lucky with the second one.

"Nice aim" Inuyasha said

"see that's what practice dose" Kagome replied, "nice plan by the way" Kagome could feel herself blushing.

'If he ever wants to do that again I would not mind' she thought.

* * *

Improv-ninja: hey guess what.

Kagome: what?

Izumi: can I tell them?

Inuyasha: tell us what?

Improv-ninja: fine by me.

Izumi: WE'RE STARTING ANOTHER FAN FICTION!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Kagome: nice… I think

Inuyasha: but you can't keep up with this story!

Izumi: well it's summer now

Improv-ninja: and besides I have this story all written down so it wont take that long

Izumi: yeah and I helped! pats herself on the back

Improv ninja: well that's it for now don't worry I'm still going to post don't worry oh and by the way types; Inuyasha 's ears twitched

Improv-ninja: twitchy!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. what a shocker!

Improv-ninja and Izumi: hello and welcome to chapter 6!!

Inuyasha: was that really necessary?

Izumi:… nope not really

Improv-ninja: but it's fun!!!

Songo and Kagome: they've got a point

Miroku: NOT YOU TWO TO!!!

Improv-ninja covering her ears was THAT necessary?

Miroku looks around ma-a-y be

everyone stares at Miroku

Miroku: what?

Inuyasha: dude only girls go, girl mocking voice ma-a-y be' normal voice it's just not done by dudes

everyone nods in agreement

Improv-ninja: anyways I'm going to get ramen for ME and IZUMI ONLY while everyone else enjoys chapter 5

Izumi: I thought it was 6?

Improv-ninja: right, right anyways enjoy!!!!!! goes to the kitchen for ramen

Inuyasha: Make me some to!

Improv-ninja from kitchen: no!

Chapter 6: What a shocker!

"I'm hear!" Rin said as she busted into the house. She looked like the girl in the text message. Everyone followed Kagome and Souta to meet their sister Rin.

"Hey sis!" Souta said as he went to hug Rin, "you've got to watch this clip of Kagome and her friends it hilarious"

"ok" Rin replied smiling at the fact her sister had friends, " hey Kaggy" Rin went to Kagome.

"hey Rin" Kagome said, "you remember Songo. The dude next to her is Miroku and this is Inuyasha," she pointed to them as she said their names. Rin hugged Kagome as whispered, "nice catch"

"what's that mean?" Kagome whispered back, but Rin changed the subject .

"where's mom and grandpa?" Rin asked.

"Right here Rinny!"

Everyone turned to see Kagome's mom and grandpa. The greeting and introductions where repeated then Rin said she had a surprise. She went outside and came back with a boy. He had silver hair and golden eyes and demon ears but not like Inuyashas.

"everyone," Rin said, "this is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru"

"It's wonderful to meet you Sesshomaru" Kagome's mom said.(Improv-ninja: anyone know what Kagome's mom's name is?! Because I don't) everyone started to at once.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing hear?" Inuyasha asked, "I thought you weren't coming"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the boys.

"I came to meet Rins family," Sesshomaru explained, "I didn't think I'd see you yet, little brother." Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha. (Improv-ninja: you'll never see that in the anime, but this is my story and what I say goes!) Rin and Kagome were shocked, "what a shocker!" they said together. Everyone laughed. Everyone talked, ate, and watched the video clip on what happened today. As it got darker, everyone left. Souta went to his room, while Kagome went to her room followed by her sister.

"nice catch," Rin said plopping on Kagomes bed.

"What the hell dose that mean?!" Kagome asked. Again.

"Inuyasha. He's cute. You picked a nice guy,"

"what… whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! No he's not my boyfriend. He's a friend. And Kikyous ex. They broke up a few days ago,"

Rin stared at her, "your point is?"

"I don't know how he feels about me. Even after what we did today to Kikyou, I don't know how he feels,"

Rin nodded in agreement, "ok you have a point, but that doesn't matter right now. How do YOU feel," Rins face changed to curiosity, "Wait what happened with Kikyou today?"

Kagome blushed, "well… Inuyasha and I were in my room talking and then…" Kagome told Rin about Everything from Kikyou calling to the little face kiss they showed Kikyou. When she finished, Rin was Trying vary hard not to laugh. Kagome went to her window.

"go ahead," she said, "she's not there," Rin let the laughter out,

"did you get that on tape?!" Rin asked between breaths.

"no. But would be so cool if did. You should have seen her face!" Kagome started to laugh. Just then Kagome got a text message

**HELP ME!!!!!!!! **It was Inuyasha.

**Wats wrong? **Kagome replied

**Sesshomaru and I went 2 c our parents! To much yelling and talking I cant study 4 my test tomorrow!! I need 2 go back 2 da apartment least wit Miroku I can work! **

"aww.. How sad" Rin said childishly after Kagome show her what Inuyasha sent. Rin left to her room.

**My window's always open **was the last thing Kagome sent before falling asleep.

Izumi: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Songo: Miroku grab hold of him!!

Kagome: gosh Inuyasha it's just ramen!

Improv-ninja: FINE I'LL YOU SOME!!!! Just leave my friends food alone

Inuyasha: fine!

Miroku: You and ramen Inuyasha shacks his head you have a problem

Inuyasha: I do not!

Izumi: Ok we're going to leave before dog boy over here starts a fight

Improv-ninja: good call so by and sorry I didn't post for a long time a had some problems logging in to fan fiction but now it's letting me!!1 so I'll try to post more

Izumi: not like you got anything better to do

Improv-ninja: yeah 'cause you and everyone else got summer school! So yeah I'll try and post more bye!!!


	7. Pies arn't squares

Improv-ninja: hello!!!!!!!!!!!!! jumpy

Inuyasha: alright who did it?

Kagome: did what?

Inuyasha: who gave her points at Improv-ninja chocolate?

Miroku: don't look at me I ate all I had before I got hear.

Improv-ninja: no one gave me candy or anything it's just that I found out how to look at my reviews.

Inuyasha: you got reviews?

Improv-ninja: why dose everyone say that?

Songo: go on

Improv-ninja: well I wanna thank my readers for showing me that people are reading what I did when I was bored: PhantomWriter2.0, Demonfang73, and Psychoticmonkey!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Kagome: can we start the chapter?

Improv-ninja: ok hears chapter 7 pies aren't squares!

"talking" 'thinking' **texting **

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Well it's Monday and the gang 's in geometry taking a test. Near the end of class the teacher got a phone call. He took it out in the hall. Songo, who was done was using sand paper to make a hole in her new jeans. Inuyasha and Kagome were almost done and sadly Miroku didn't have this period with them.

'ugg!' Kagome thought, 'what do I do?! I need Songo's help'

Inuyasha sent Kagome a text message.

**U almost done? **he asked

**I'm stuck!! **she replied.

**Skip it**

**I did**

**What # r u on?**

**13 **

**Pies aren't squares they're circles **

And with that Kagome remembered when Kagome and Songo where studding and she met Inuyasha. Not long after that the two finished and Inuyasha found himself looking at Kagome. She was wearing a dark denim jeans with one hole on the right knee, a grey tank top under a black one that read 'through your iris' and her hair was down. Kagome looked at him and mouthed "thank you" to him. Inuyasha nodded as though to say don't mention it and the teacher came in. (Improv-ninja: and now to lunch!!!!!!!!!!) After the gang met up with Miroku and got their lunches they started to walk to the courtyard.

"Aw crap!" Kagome said, " I forgot my book in class."

"you want me to go with you to get it?" Inuyasha asked. (Improv-ninja: because chivalry isn't dead, it's just sleeping!)

"no I'm good I'll be right back" Kagome handed her tray to Songo and she ran to her math class to get her book. (Improv-ninja: which book you ask? You pick! Inuyasha: Lazy ass. Improv-ninja: grr) on her way back, she saw Kikyou walking toward her with and angry look in her eyes.

"Listen girl you've got a lot of nerve showing your face after what you did on Saturday," Kikyou said once she got to Kagome.

"What did I do? Last time I checked I did nothing to you" Kagome replied.

"don't act stupid with me! You know what did and now you're going to pay,"

"was that supposed to be a threat?"

" why you little-" Kikyou threw a punch at Kagome, but Kagome moved out of the way, turned around, and started to text Songo.

"Don't turn your back at me!" Kikyou yelled, then pushed Kagome almost making her lose balance. All Kagome did hit send on her cell phone. Kikyou pushed her, this time Kagome fell.

'Don't get mad' Kagome thought, she's not worth it.'

As Kagome got up Kikyou pushed her again.

'that's it! Bitch asked for it!' Kagome said getting up, and just as she was about to hit Kikyou, Kikyou pushed her again. (Improv-ninja: sorry about this I'm not good with cat fights.)

"what the hell is going on here?" someone said. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and the gang. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped her up.

"Kikyou you bitch. Leave her alone." he said.

"Not after what she did," Kikyou replied going again to Kagome. Miroku grabbed hold of Kikyou to stop her from going to Kagome.

"Let go of me!" Kikyou ordered, struggling to brake free from Miroku.

"Inuyasha help! She's moving to much!" Miroku said, trying to keep hold of Kikyou.

"great! The one time I actually want a teacher here, there not here!" Inuyasha said also helping Miroku. Just then like magic, a teacher came and asked what happened.

"Kikyou was trying to start a fight with Kagome," Songo said, "the boys were trying to stop it."

"Is this true?" the teacher asked. People around them answered with a chorus of yes. The teacher escorted Kikyou to the principals office.

"Maybe I should go and thank her." Kagome said, dusting off her pants.

"Why?" Songo asked.

"She started a new hole in my pants." Inuyasha laughed.

"Kags, If you wanted to get a new hole all you had to do was asked," Songo said pulling out a hand full of sandpaper, "I've got tons of this stuff."

As the gang walked back to the cafeteria Inuyasha noticed Mirokus hand holding Songos waist. Kagome also noticed this.

"Should we be worried?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Just then Inuyasha noticed Mirokus hand slowly creeping toward Songos butt. Before Mirokus hand could finish its journey, Inuyasha smacked him upside the head. Miroku Glared at him.

"Well that answers that question." Kagome said.

"What? If I didn't do it Songo would have." Inuyasha said to his mad-looking friend. Songo mouthed 'thank you' to Inuyasha.

"So Kagome… what up with Kikyou?" Miroku asked.

"she's mad because she saw me and Inuyasha kiss on Saturday." Kagome replied acting like it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Songo and Miroku cried in unison. Inuyasha laughed then explained what they did.

"Wow…" Miroku said After Inuyasha finished the story, "You evil little sneaks. See this is why I hang out with you guys!"

Songo laughed.

'well I didn't mind our plan' Kagome thought.

'I wouldn't mind to get closer to her then her cheeks.

* * *

Improv-ninja: ok I'm so sorry I didn't update in for-EVER! Don't worry I have a good reason.

Kagome: and that would be…?

Improv-ninja: ok me and my family went to a wedding in Mexico and my dad got drunk so that night when we got back home he all like "start packing we're going to California" and when we asked him for how long he said "until I feel like driving back to Texas" so we where at my grandmas house with NO computer and I just got back and my computer's acting up.

Inuyasha: keh how long did it take you to come up with that?

Improv-ninja: it's the truth!!

Songo: ok well at least your updating right

Miroku: right my sweet!

Songo slaps Miroku

Improv-ninja: ok! Bye before world war… one to many starts… BYE!


	8. Good Times

Improv-ninja: (screaming)HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: (covering his ears) WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?

Improv-ninja: (indoor voice) What's Author Alert?

Kagome: good question…

Inuyasha: (still covering his ears) WHAT?

Songo: Is that a good thing? The author alert?

Improv-ninja: I. Don't. Know

Miroku: O.K. then why are you asking?

Improv-ninja: well people are adding me to their author alter list and I wanna know what that means.

Inuyasha: (STILL covering his ears) WHAT?

Kagome pulls Inuyasha's hands away from his ears

Songo: Hey Improv I got a question.

Improv-ninja: shot.

Songo: Um… where have you been?

Miroku: Yeah, I was starting to think you died.

Inuyasha: Yeah me to (makes a sad face. Kagome smacks him upside the head)

Improv-ninja: O.K. remember when I said that I was grounded.

Kagome: yeah didn't you get off grounding a month ago?

Improv-ninja: well… like two weeks after I got un-grounded my mom took off the internet… and all my files were deleted so I have to re-write everything… (sad face)

Inuyasha: ha, ha. Loser

Some Dude: (Walking in the room) hey don't call her that while I'm here.

Kagome: who's that? (point to Some Dude

Improv-ninja: YAY! ( wraps arms around Some Dude) it's my boyfriend Robert!

Miroku: CAN WE START ALREADY?

Improv-ninja: fine. Here's chapter 8 "Good Times"

It was Friday at about 5:30 p.m. Inuyasha was in his room on his bed looking at the pictures on his phone. He had taken some pictures of Kagome's "good Times" wall and was looking at them for the first time.

The first one he remembered said "me and Songo: Battle of the Bands". Kagome was wearing a black tank top that said "Though the Iris" and her hair was down. Songo had on a black t-shirt with flames on the trims and chest. On the flames on the chest it read "Battle of the Bands 06". her hair was in a low pony tail (like she has it when she's not in her slyer uniform)

'Kagome looked good' Inuyasha thought as he went to the next picture.

The next picture said " Me and Songo: The Fair" Kagome had on a plain black shirt with an opened white jacket over it. Her hair was down. Songo had on the opposite: a white shirt with an opened black jacket over it. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

'Wonder if they planed that,' Inuyasha thought.

The last picture had the girls standing as though they were posing for a club or something. They both wore the same thing: a mini, mini skirt, a white spaghetti strap, and the biggest hoop earrings Inuyasha has ever seen. The picture was titled "me and Songo: Halloween".

"What were they supposed to be? Hookers?" Inuyasha thought out loud. He quickly looked around the room expecting Miroku to run in and ask about the hookers.

'Good thing Miroku's not here.' he thought. Then grabbed his jacket and left.

Kagome was in her room on her computer. She was reading her e-mails when Though the Iris' by Ten Years came on her computer. Without even realizing it, Kagome started to sing along.

_Cherish. _

_Two circular hues of_

_Blue as a grey shade so captivating _

_More than you know._

_False perceptions _

_That brought up these questions_

_Of truth, love, and hope._

_Now that you're injuring _

_I'll carry you with me_

_Just please hold on. _

_Disappear and dissolve _

_A weakening wall _

_Will one day fall_

_It's wise to sever all lost_

_I redefine pulse_

_Through you iris._

_Love's not all lost _

_But it's melt to my cross and _

_Crucified all that I held on_

_To be awaiting _

_Anticipating_

_A touch,_

_Such as yours_

_False simpletons_

_A spawn of neglect-ion_

_Of truth, lust, hoax. _

_Please understand me _

_That now were your standing _

_Is closer then I hoped. _

_Disappear and dissolve_

_A weakening well _

_Will one day fall _

_It's wise to sever all lost _

_I redefine pulse _

_Through you iris_

_Disappear and dissolve_

_A Weakening wall _

_Will one day fall _

_It's wise to sever all lost _

_I redefine pulse_

_Through your iris _

_Disappear and dissolve_

_A Weakening wall _

_Will one day fall _

_It's wise to sever all lost _

_I redefine pulse_

_Through your iris _

"Bravo Kagome. Or is it Brava?" someone said clapping. Kagome nearly jumped off her seat as she turned to her window to see Inuyasha there. She blushed with embarrassment.

"uh… h-how long were you there?" Kagome asked.

" I'd like to say the time, but I opened the window at -rish.'. My turn, are you in a band?"

"No"

Inuyasha gave her the "tell the truth" look. (Improv-ninja: I get that look WAY too often…)

"You don't have to lie to me. You and Songo are in a band. I just know it."

"But I'm not lying." Kagome gave a little puppy face, "Songo's taking guitar lessons because her brother has karate lessons at the rec. center at the same time."

"A likely story! Then how in seven hells do you explain how someone with the best I'd ever heard isn't in a band?" Inuyasha went to Kagome's "Good Times" wall, "what were you two supposed to be? Hookers?"

"One question at a time will ya?" Kagome replied and looked at the picture Inuyasha was talking about, and looked down.

"So?" Inuyasha asked, waiting for her answer.

"Uh… I don't think you wanna know." She said.

" Aw… come on. It can't be that bad." Inuyasha made a hypothetical sad face. With the baby puppy eyes.

"Fine! Just quite with the eyes. It burns!"

Inuyasha laughed, "that's what I thought"

"We were… Kikyou. Happy?"

Inuyasha struggled with keeping in her laughter. Kagome went to the window.

"Her light's out dude." she said. Inuyasha started laughing.

"Why does everyone laugh at that?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"It's 'cause you two got her good!" Inuyasha replied, gasping for breath, "did you guys raid her closet or something?"

Kagome made a sarcastic gasp, "No! I would NEVER wear clothes she actually wore. I don't know were those have been. Who's she screwed with them on. No offence."

"None taken"

"So… is this the only reason you came? To hear me sing and to make fun of my cousin? Not that I mind" she quickly added.

"As fun as that is, no. actually I found a way to get Miroku to ask Songo out without getting himself slapped."

Kagome looked at him as though he just said the impossible.

"Well you know those tazzer guns? Well, you see, my uncle's a cop so I could probably get one from him and every time he tries-"

"do you want to kill him?" Kagome interrupted.

"No! Never! His parents pay half the rent, and if he dies I'll have to go some prep school where my parents live,"

'Well that explains why they live alone.' Kagome thought, "Look dude if we use your idea, we might, no scratch that, we WILL kill him."

The two argued about each others ideas for getting Miroku to ask Songo out until they just decided to talk to him(Improv-ninja: were have I heard that tazzer idea…?).

"Ok that's the plan." Kagome said.

"You know we could hypnotize him." Inuyasha suggested.

The two thought about it for a moment.

"Nah" they both decided. Just then Kagome's cell phone rang. Kagome looked at her caller I.D, and made a disgusted face. before answering it.

"What now Kikyou?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Give it." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gave him the phone.

"She wants to talk to you anyways." Kagome said

"What?" Inuyasha said when he got the phone.

"Why aren't you answering your phone, and what are you doing at her house?" Kikyou said.

"My phone just died and I'm hanging with Kagome is that a problem?"

"Dude! Mind your own business!" Kagome shouted to the phone.

"Really Kikyou" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment.

" Damn Kikyou you really need to add to your vocabulary" he said. There was another pause, "she wants to talk to you." Inuyasha said giving the phone to Kagome.

"Yeah?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Whatever you two are doing together, stop it." Kikyou said flatly.

"And what are you planning to do if I don't?"

"Listen, I don't care what's happened to us, he's still mine."

"Uh… I don't know if you know this, but last time I checked, 'it's over' meant that you guys aren't with each other. So how is he still yours?"

"What'd she say?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't say anything for a moment,

"Damn, Inuyasha was right you need to spread your vocab. I heard the f-word like fifty times."

"Shut up bitch!" Kikyou said.

"Make me!" Kagome replied.

"Why you little-" Kagome hung up before Kikyou finished. Inuyasha started to laugh.

"When do you think she'll realized that we hung up?" Kagome asked Inuyasha continued to laugh. He still couldn't believe he dated Kikyou. He was glad he broke up with her, but was better was that he met Kagome in the process. That was an added bonus in his opinion. Soon after Kagome's phone rang again.

"Again?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at her I.D. "not this time" she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey what's-" she was interrupted by some very fast talking.

"Uh, Songo you mind speaking a little more clearly?" Kagome said.

"HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!" Songo said,

"Damn I heard that from over here!" Inuyasha said, " and I thought Kikyou was loud."

"So did you say yes?" Kagome asked.

"Only if he promised not to grab me" Songo replied.

"And did he?"

"Yes he did."

"Cool" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a thumbs up. Inuyasha returned it.

" Now we need to find you a date." Songo said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I don't' wanna be alone with him even if he did promise not to grab at me. Hey what about Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Well find out if you're going and tell me later 'cause Kohaku needs the phone."

"Alright bye."

"Later."

Kagome hung up and let out a sighed of relief.

"At least now we don't have to worry about Miroku and Songo." she said.

"Good 'cause personally I don't think he would have listen to us." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but now Songo wants me to go to the dance"

"You weren't planning on going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was still thinking about it." Kagome replied.

"Well then how about you go with me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. Sure." Kagome answered. The two smiled. Inuyasha looked at the clock.

7:52 p.m.

"Well I got to go curfew's in a few minutes" Inuyasha said. (Improv-ninja: DAMN THAT CURFEW!.. Wait any one know if Japan HAS a curfew?… well if it didn't, it does now… damn I hate it…)

"You know we have a door." Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha go to the window. Yeah but this is more fun" Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought about. "True." she said. She waited until she saw Inuyasha get into his car. Then she closed the window.

'I'm about to do something I thought I'd never do' she thought. She closed the door to her room and flopped onto her bed.

"YES!" she squealed, "I've got a date with THE coolest guy EVER!"

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. As she thought of the dance she shot her eyes open and her smile faded.

"Crap! What'll I wear? What if he does something stupid? What if I do something stupid? What if he tries to kiss me or something?" Kagome's eyes widen, "What if Kikyou finds out?"

The dance was tomorrow night, and this was Rin's last night in town.

"RIN!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she practically ran to her sisters room.

When Inuyasha got home Miroku was there waiting for him.

"Dude I did it." he said

"You decided to stop grabbing girls assess?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"No. I asked Songo to the dance and she said yes."

"Well I asked Kagome to the dance and SHE said yes."

"Dude we're going to the dance with two really hot girls" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Improv-ninja: (digging in her closet) I CAN'T FIND IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Robert: Keep looking it has to be around here somewhere.

Inuyasha: What'd she lose now?

Improv-ninja: My stock!

Kagome: Your what?

Robert: stock it's what she practices with.

Miroku: practices what with it?

Improv-ninja: I FOUND IT! (comes out of the closet with a white wooden rifle)

Robert: That

Songo: And what is that for?

Improv-ninja: Armed, duh.

Inuyasha: What the hell is 'armed' (makes air quotes)

Improv-ninja and Robert: Drill team! (Robert pulls out another stock)

Inuyasha: Ok I'm officially confused.

Improv-ninja: took ya long enough (tosses stock in the air and catches with one hand. Robert does the same.)

Kagome: I'm scared now. They're armed and dangerous now!

Inuyasha: And now we're going (the Inu cast starts to leave)… going (all but Inuyasha is out the door) GONE! (Inuyasha runs out the door)


	9. Getting the girls

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this slowly and clearly: Me… no… own… Inuyasha. Does everyone understand?

(Robert comes in practically dragging Improv-ninja into the room. The two are wearing the formal green military uniform with combat boots and carrying nice black rifles) 

Improv-ninja:…ouch…

Inuyasha: Look what the cat drag in. Literally.

Kagome: What happened.

Robert: Drill Meet.

Improv-ninja: one person from one of the other schools hit me with the rifle…

Robert: Twice.

Other dude: She wishes it was only twice.

Songo: Who are you?

Other dude: Adam.

Kagome, Miroku and Songo: o…k 

Inuyasha: MORE NERDS NOOO!

Improv-ninja: Hey! Do you like making fun of me and my friends?

Inuyasha:… Yes actually, but right now I just want to laugh at your pain.

Improv-ninja: Gr… (Attempts to walk on her own, but fails and falls to the ground) I want my other Springfield…

Kagome: What?

Robert: That's at school right now.

Adam: Now I'M confused

Improv-ninja: My rifle. The Springfield rifle the ones like this but old. We used them for practice.

Kagome: what's wrong with that one you have?

Improv-ninja: I can't mess these up. Henceforth I can't used them to hit Inuyasha's hard head.

Songo: That's it lets start! NOW Miroku nods in agreement

Improv-ninja: Ok here's the next chapter. Chapter 9 "Getting the Girls"

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Text Messaging**

Kagome was lucky. She had a sister to help with outfits and other girl things considering the fact that she didn't really had much of sense with clothes. Rin helped her pick out an outfit and gave her tips on make up (even though Rin knew perfectly well that Kagome wouldn't use half of them).

Songo wasn't as lucky. All she had at home was a father and brother. Nether who could help her now. Thankfully Ayame lived in her apartment. Ayame gladly helped Songo out with a dress.

It was just about seven now with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I'm off to get Kagome." Inuyasha said as he headed for the door.

"Then that means it's time to get the lovely Songo considering you're always late." Miroku replied.

"Oh yeah cause she lives SO far away." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Hey I'm not always late."

"O.k. MOST of the time you're late."

"Thank you… Hey!" 

Miroku laughed at his friend as Inuyasha got into his car and left while he simply walked up the stairs. As he got closed to the door he heard a loud thump, as though someone was tackled to the floor. _Please let that be her brother and dad playing around and not practicing for my torture! _Miroku prayed as he knocked on the door.

'It's open!" Songo called out. As he opened the door he was greeted by what had made the thump a few seconds ago. Songo had Kohaku pined to the floor.

"Take it back!" Songo ordered.

"No!" Kohaku replied. Songo moved a hand free and hit Kohaku hard in the stomach.

"O.k. I take it back! Sorry! Just get off me!" Kohaku cried.

Songo quickly got off her brother and dusted herself off.

"Wow. I came at a good time." Miroku said.

"Maybe for you, but that hurt." Kohaku replied rubbing his stomach.

"I didn't mean that, but now that you mention it, that was entertaining," Miroku looked at what Songo was wearing. She had a red halter top dress that stopped just below her knees with black high heels. Her hair was in a half pony tail with a silver barrette to hold it. Her makeup was light with only some blush on her cheeks, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Her appearance was simple and yet Miroku thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. _Thank you Kami_, Miroku thought. 

Songo looked at Miroku dressed in some dressed pants and a purple button up short sleeve shirt. Again, simple, but nice.

"You ready Songo?" Miroku finally got out. Songo nodded. Her father came out and told them to be back directly after the dance ended or else he'd get the rest of the demon slayers to hunt him out. What a nice protective father right? 

"Was he kidding about the whole hunting me out' bit?" Miroku asked as they got to the parking lot.

"You want the truth or the lie?" Songo asked in reply.

"The truth."

"O.k. I don't he was lying. He's done it once when I went to a concert with Kagome and some guys from camp."

Miroku gulped. Songo laughed as they got into the car and headed off to the school.

Inuyasha got to Kagome's house and unlike Miroku he didn't hear a loud thump on the door. When he knocked to the door it was Souta was the one that opened the door.

"Dude what did you do to my sister?" Souta asked. Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"She is STILL getting ready! She never takes this long." Souta said.

"Really." Inuyasha said surprised. Souta nodded and moved away so Inuyasha could come inside. 

"Kagome your boyfriend is here!" Souta called.

_I'm not her boyfriend, _Inuyasha thought. 

"He's not my boyfriend." Kagome called as she came down the stairs. She had on a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a light blue lines on the skirt-part that looked as though they made a picture but Inuyasha couldn't see it. Her dress went up to her knees and she wore silver ballerina slippers. Her hair was perfectly straight, and all she had for makeup was eye-liner and lip gloss. When Inuyasha saw Kagome all he could do was stare at her. 

"What? Too much?" Kagome asked.

"No. You look great." Inuyasha replied. Kagome blushed.

"Thanks, Rin helped." 

_Crap she left already!_ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha up and down. He wore denim jeans, and a red shirt under a plain black jacket.

"hmm … there's something missing here." Kagome said.

"what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't find a dragon. Why?"

"What?"

"Yeah I noticed you always have a dragon somewhere in your outfit."

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise, "That took Miroku forever to realize." Kagome laughed.

"Well I don't know about Miroku, but I like dragons too. Maybe not as much as you, but I like them."

"Spin Kagome!" Souta said.

Kagome sighed and stated to spin really fast making her skirt open up 306 degrees. As she did this the lines on her skirt made a dragon.

"That's cool!" Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped spinning.

"There's my dragon where's yours?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha opened the left side of his jacket to reveal a red and gold dragon. Kagome smiled.

"Let's go before-" 

FLASH

"- mom comes with the camera" Kagome finished.

"Too late" Souta said.

"Just one Kaggy" her mom said.

"Kaggy?" Inuyasha asked

"MOM!" Kagome cried.

" Sorry honey but just one ok"

Kagome sighed and let her mom take a picture. After the whole have fun and be back soon blah, blah, blah… Kagome and Inuyasha left.

"Kaggy?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome hung her head in shame. 

"If it makes you feel better I'm Yashie at my house. And Sessho-Maru is fluffy." Kagome laughed.

"I guess everyone has little nicknames at home" she said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied as he opened the door for Kagome (Improv-ninja: CHIVOREY IS NOT DEAD! Adam: Yet.) 

And with that the two drove off to the school.

Improv-ninja: ok I know that this isn't a long paragraph and it doesn't explain why I haven't updated in a while. The reason is that I'm on the drill team as you saw in the beginning.

Robert: and she gets hurt A LOT!

Adam: and for some odd reason she still stays on the team.

Improv-ninja: yeah so a lot of times I can't move my hands a lot so it hurt to type and I'm tired or when I get home my brother or sister is on the computer and when they get off I have to go to sleep. So I usually have very little time to write this. SORRY PEOPLE!

Adam: Hey Robert you should apologize to.

Robert: why me? I'm not writing this story.

Adam: well you are her boyfriend. And you guys do hang out a lot together.

Robert: hey… yeah I got nothing… so sorry for taking you author guys.

Inuyasha: keep her!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: what? Kagome sighs

Improv-ninja: well I will try to write more because school is almost over, but because of that I am JAM PACKED! I got another drill meet to practice for. The state test AGAIN. And prom! So yeah I will try!


	10. The Dance

Improv-Ninja: hee…hee...hee… sorry about that guys…

Inuyasha: What the fuck was up with the wait?

Improv-Ninja: it was keep writing or do junior year all over again! I've had too much crap at school, home, and everywhere else! Leave me alone!

Kagome: oh right. You're in school…

Improv-Ninja: Yes. For me it's the end of senior year and this and last year were difficult in fact the only reason why I'm writing is because my friend found my journal were this story is written.

Songo: so are you writing out of pity now?

Improv-Ninja: …. Well technically speaking the story is all done. I finished it a LONG time ago. I'm simply transferring it from paper to the internet.

Miroku: out of pity.

Improv-Ninja: No. I got a lot of stress therefore a friend suggested I do this. Too keeps my mind off crap going on.

Inuyasha: Ok then.

Improv-Ninja: so here it is, after a little over two years, Chapter 10: The Dance.

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the songs I use in this story.

"Hey check it out." Kagome said when the two got to the parking lot of the school. She pointed at Songo and Miroku. Inuyasha drove next to them.

"Hey, did you bring the goods?" Inuyasha asked.

"What goods?" Kagome asked.

"Koga said he would" Miroku replied ignoring Kagome.

"Koga would bring what?" Songo and Kagome asked in a ripple effect.

"You'll see" Inuyasha said, then drove the car into a parking space. Songo went to greet Kagome. She seemed excited about something.

"Is that the dress you were talking about?" Songo asked. Kagome nodded and spun again to reveal the dragon.

"Awesome. The first many in a long line of Higarashi Fashions!" Songo exclaimed. Kagome made the "That's not going to happen" look. Inuyasha was in shock.

"Hold the phone, you made that?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"You can't find a dress this bad ass at a store, and if you want something done right you have to make it yourself. It took forever to get it right though." Kagome explained.

"Wow." Was all that could come out of Inuyasha's mouth.

As the girls walked together to the gym, Miroku looked at Inuyasha's face. Though he looked happy and normal, Miroku could tell he wasn't fully normal.

"Well it's good to know I'm not the only one who has that bad feeling right now." Miroku said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said, "I'm here to have fun with my friends."

"Yeah and the fact that _tetsaiga _is in the gym right now means nothing. I saw you left for a few seconds when Kagome was showing Songo the dress. You can't hide it."

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Busted! Now did you sense what I do or was it just in case thing?"

"I sense it, but it's faint so I don't think it will come here, but you can never be too careful."

"Yeah" Miroku said taking out some of his scrolls from his pocket.

"Slow pokes!" Kagome and Songo yelled, "Hurry up!"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked and noticed Ayame and Koga where with Kagome and Songo now. The boys ran to catch up.

"Alright they're here. Now what was you brought Koga?" Kagome asked.

"It's nice to see you and your girlfriend here tonight Koga." Inuyasha said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Koga said in a tine that wasn't mean, but also wasn't nice.

"STOP STALLING!" the girls yelled. They boys covered their ears.

"Alright, let's go get it." Koga said heading back to the parking lot. He stopped at his car, opened his trunk and took out a plastic grocery bag. Inside the bag were who knows how many glow stick, and all different kinds. Kagome's face made her look like a little kid.

"Yay! Glow sticks!" She exclaimed, taking a flexible blue one that she twisted around her upper left arm. Songo took ten bracelets and put five on each arm. Ayame stuck together some of the bracelets and put them on like a belt around her black spaghetti strap dress. The boys put a bunch of the small thick ones in their pockets without cracking them, claiming "it's for later," and went back to the gym.

A few songs into the dance and the boys were breaking the glow sticks to the point were the liquid in them was coming out. They began to shake them over each other. Now there clothes had slashes of different colors which looked cool with the lights off.

"Does this always happen?" Songo asked Ayame.

" I don't know this is my first dance at this school." Ayame replied. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Soon a slow song began to play and the boys grabbed their dates to dance.

"Are you having fun?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome smiled

"Oh yeah. This is the most fun I've had in a while." Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled, liking Kagome's smile.

"Kagome, why haven't I ever seen you before?" Inuyasha asked, "I mean how come that until just recently I never seen you?" he added when he saw Kagome's confused face.

"Because you dated my cousin, and we hate each other. We're similar on the outside but complete opposites on the inside. She tends to go one way and I like to go the other. It's the circle of life." Kagome explained.

"That's nice. You're going your own way from her."

"Not all the time. Everyone in our family prefers Kikyou. I don't know why though that's just the way my family is…" Kagome was lost in thought and her smile faded. Inuyasha had a sudden urge to try to bring the smile back. Luckily the smile came back.

"It's gone." She murmured to herself.

"What's gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"What ever I was sensing since we got here."

Inuyasha was once again shocked. "How did you know?" He asked

"I'm a miko." Kagome replied. The surprised look remained on Inuyasha's face.

"Kikyou should be one too, but she chose her right not to train. Plus the weed causes her untrained powers to go all haywire. Ops; I don't think I was suppose to tell you that."

"Weed?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. I've said too much."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope" Inuyasha made his puppy face. Kagome surrenderd

"Ah! You're horrible! Ok you win. She smokes weed ok; A lot, and cigarettes too sometimes. There happy?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said, 'that explains so much…' he thought. They were silent for a moment, then Kagome pointed to the now making out Miroku and Songo.

"Koga owes me ¥10000." Inuyasha said,

"You two betted on them?" Kagome asked,

"Damn it!" they heard Ayame and Koga yell. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"I win!" Kagome said smiling.

"You know you have a really pretty smile." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed and gave a shy smile.

"We have the same smile you know." Kagome said.

"No you don't." Inuyasha replied, "Yours is better." Kagome blushed again.

"You look really cute when you blush like that." He said.

When the song ended the upbeat music began to play a few moments later the gym was full of people dancing. Even some teachers were getting into it. Suddenly a mosh pit was beginning in the middle of the group, then growing out to the whole gym. Then it got bad. The demons started to fight and the mosh pit went completely out of control. Kagome lost sight of everyone else and almost got punched but Inuyasha grabbed whoever almost hit her.

"Lets go!" He said grabbing Kagome's arms and trying to lead her away and almost getting into a fight along the way. Eventually they ran into Koga and Ayame who were fighting and it looked like they were kicking ass too.

"Chain!" Kagome called when Koga beat down a guy going for Ayame. Ayame hooked her arm to Kagome's free arm and Koga grabbed Ayame's other arm.

"And the two lovers?" Koga asked.

"They'll show up eventually." Inuyasha called out.

Once they were out of the danger zone they let each other go and found Songo and Miroku. Songo looked alright, but Miroku had a black eye.

"That was awesome!" Miroku said when Inuyasha and the others got to him.

"No it wasn't" Songo and Kagome said in unison.

At this point the teachers were unsuccessfully trying to stop the students.

"Let's go." Ayame said, "I'm tired. That thing took it out of me." The others agreed and went to their separate cars.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Kagome said once her and Inuyasha got out of the parking lot.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing really." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, it was that Hiten, the thunder demon."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Really?" he asked. Kagome nodded. They both knew that Hiten was not one to mess with. Hiten was prepared to kill at any given moment. He wasn't even allowed at the dance.

"I wonder how he got in…" Inuyasha thought allowed.

"Who cares? I owe you big time Inuyasha."

"What ever Kagome, but I still say it was no big deal."

The two were silent the rest of the trip. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her with a "goodnight" and a hug.

When Kagome went inside she the door was the living room light was on but everyone was asleep. She quietly went to the bathroom and washed her face. When she went to the room Inuyasha was there sitting on her bed.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little surprised to see him there. He didn't give her an answer. Instead he walked up to her and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome was shocked for a moment but kissed him back.

It was that unexplainable joy Kagome and Inuyasha have only heard of in movies. Inuyasha pulled away just enough to see Kagome's smiling face.

"We're even now." He said and kissed her again. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her knees grow weak. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist.

"I love your smile" Inuyasha said when they separated, still holding onto each other.

"Meet me at Songo's house tomorrow please. We're all going roller skating." Inuyasha said.

"Sounds like fun. Ok. See you then." Kagome said still smiling. Inuyasha kissed her cheek and left going out through her window. Kagome watch him land and head to his car. She feel on her bed. 'Best night of my life' she thought.

Improv-Ninja: ok yeah just everyone is clear I didn't want to stop but things made me stop and suddenly its two years later. This is to show that I didn't forget about it and maybe tomorrow I'll update my other story which I forgot I put up. I really thought I didn't put it up yet… well yeah. Since my high school days are almost over I might update so yeah. Don't be mad!!!!


	11. The Skate Date

Improv-ninja: Hi all! How you all been?

Inuyasha: I've been-

Improv-ninja Awesome!! Now let's get this show on the road!

Inuyasha: but I didn't even get to about my week.

Improv-ninja: No one cares! Now onward to the story! Chapter… uh…

Kagome: 11.

Improv-ninja: yeah! Thanks! Now chapter 11 The Skate Date!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up the next morning thinking the previous night was all a dream. When she got up she saw something on her window. When she got closer to it she saw it was a note taped on her window.

_Come to Songo's house by 1p.m. See you there_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled and opened her window to get the note. She opened her closet and pulled out a shoe box. Inside were other notes and little things from her life. When she put the note inside she noticed another note inside. She pulled it out, opened it up and read it.

_Hey Kaggy! _

_Ohmygod I miss you so much! You really should come over more often. Even if I do live in the states now you're still my best cousin. You really should see the stars out here! It's the only thing I like about this passer-by-town! It's so bright and beautiful! See you soon hopefully!_

_You're favorite cousin, _

_Yumi_

_(I am your favorite right?)_

Kagome smiled as she put the letter back in the box and the box back in the closet. After she showered and changed into a black tank top over a grey one faded jeans and black converse, she went to eat. By 12 she decided to head to Songo's house.

"It's open!" Kagome heard Songo called when she knocked on the door. Kagome walked in and saw Songo sitting on the couch tuning her acoustic guitar.

"Hey Songo." Kagome greeted. Songo nodded to her. Once Songo had her guitar tuned she began to play it. Kagome recognized the song as "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. Kagome began to sing softly

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place_

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

"Nice," Songo said, "Give it a little more feeling." Kagome did as she was told

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

Neither girl noticed someone at the door knocking or Kohaku opening it.

_  
What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm_

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go

As Songo finished the playing Miroku and Inuyasha applauded the girls. Kagome blushed while Songo, who was used to the two boys walking in on her guitar practices, merely smiled.

"She has a nice voice doesn't she?" Songo asked the boys.

"You can say that again." Miroku replied, Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"You caught that right?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. Kagome looked at Miroku and realized that he had his video camera with him. Miroku nodded, Kagome blushed again.

"You blush very easily, you know that?" Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Shut up…" She murmured.

After Songo put her guitar away the group headed out to parking lot.

"You really should consider joining me in guitar lessons Kagome. You know you want to." Songo said as she opened the rear passenger door of Inuyasha's car. Miroku sat next to her while Kagome went up front with Inuyasha.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'd be that good. And you're on an advance level so we wont be in the same class." Kagome replied. Songo gave an irritated sigh.

"Inuyasha help me out here." She said.

"It is fun playing the guitar. You can borrow mine if you want." Inuyasha said.

"She has one! A lovely acoustic her dad left her that's gathering dust in her closet!" Songo said.

"It's not gathering dust!" Kagome replied, "I take care of it!"

"It's not nice to keep a guitar taken care of and not play it," Inuyasha said, "It's like you're teasing it."

"Music is in my past. Were it belongs." Kagome said, Inuyasha gave her a quick look of curiosity.

"Souta can show later Inuyasha. He has all the evidence of why Kagome should go back to music." Songo said. There was no way she was going to lose this fight.

To Miroku and Inuyasha this was Songo trying to get her friend to learn an instrument, but that wasn't it for Songo. She wanted her best friend back. The Kagome that loved music as much as she does now. The one that one that Songo knew was still there somewhere. She just needed some help getting her out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group got to the roller rink and got ready to go.

"It's been so long since we came here Songo!" Kagome said as she put her roller blades on.

"Much. I don't I remember how to skate anymore." Songo replied, "I wish they would give us roller skates one roller blazed here. Those have more balance."

"Where's the fun in that Songo?" Inuyasha asked, "It's just like riding a bike. You never forget."

Songo trusted Inuyasha's words and tried to get up and go to the rink. She slipped and would have fallen if Miroku hadn't caught her.

"I'll help you if you want my dear. I still remember." Miroku told her. Songo blushed and nodded.

"Lies!" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at her, "She used roller blades to get to my house like two weeks ago." She whispered again.

"Sneaky. I like it." Inuyasha said.

"She just wants Miroku to stay close. I'm the one that really hasn't used these in years."

Inuyasha laughed, took Kagome's hand, and lead her to the rink. She really did need help for a while but then she got the hang of it.

"Alright slow pokes, time to get off the rink and make way for the speed skaters." The roller rink D.J. said after a while, "Remember speed skaters: You skate at you own risk! If you all get into a pile up it's not our fault."

Kagome gulped and went to sit down with Songo. Inuyasha and Miroku stayed.

"Be careful." Kagome called out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Miroku called back. Inuyasha laughed and began skating again. They went so fast Kagome knew she couldn't keep up with them. Not now at least.

"Remember when we could do this?" Songo said getting up to buy a soda. Kagome nodded getting up as well.

"Are you two dating or not?" Kagome asked. Songo blushed and nodded.

"He asked me at the dance." Songo said smiling. "Are you and Inuyasha dating?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't ask me, but he did kiss me last night."

Songo's eyed widen, "Get out!" Kagome nodded and told her what happened after they left the dance.

"Nice!" was Songo's response. Kagome smiled and went back to watch the speed skaters. Two boys crashed and started a, what looked like a five person pile up. Miroku was in it but he was laughing with the others that fell. Inuyasha passed them and laughed. He got off the rink and sat down.

"I hate it when noobs who never speed skated get involved. They're the one's that start the pile ups." Inuyasha said. Kagome offered him some of her soda. Miroku stumbled in a few moments later.

"Dude, I love it when noobs crash and start pile ups!" he exclaimed, and sat down next to Songo. Inuyasha shook his head.

"O.K speeders slow it down and let the others join in now." The D.J. said.

"Let's go Songo." Miroku said getting up.

"Aren't you tired?" Songo asked getting up.

"I'm never too tired to be with you." He said, making Songo blush.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed sitting down.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I forgot how much fun things are in groups." She replied.

"What did you mean by music being a part of your past?" Inuyasha asked, anxious to know the answer.

"I used to sing. Then my dad died and I stopped." It was a short reply. Not what Inuyasha wanted, but he'll take it for now.

"Oh." He said.

"I wasn't that good anyway."

"I highly doubt that, but ok."

The two were quiet for a moment then Inuyasha asked if Kagome wanted to go outside for fresh air. The two got took off their blades, went to the locker they rented and switched into their shoes, placing the blades in the locker.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said when they got outside. Kagome looked at him.

Inuyasha hesitated, taking deep breaths.

"Spit it out." Kagome said smiling.

"I really like you." He said fast. As if he wasn't sure if he would be able to say if he said any slower.

"I like you too Inuyasha." Kagome said blushing, "Was that really so hard?"

"How you and Kikyou are related I will never know." He said.

"You and me both." Kagome said.

"I want to take you out one day. Just the two of us." He said, "I really want to get to know you better." Kagome smiled. No boy ever said to her. She kissed his cheek.

"What was that her, beautiful?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're so different from every other guy I've met. The others just like me for looking like Kikyou."

"You don't look that much like her. She uses tons of make up. You don't need any."

That won him another kiss on the cheek.

"I like this whole getting rewarded for telling the truth." He said. Kagome laughed. "The 'other guys' you talk about need to be slapped with a brick if they didn't notice you the person and not just Kikyou's cousin." Kagome blushed.

_Is he just saying that, or does he really mean it?_ Kagome thought.

"So tell me beautiful. Will you go on a date with me? Just the two of us?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Unlike those too in there," Inuyasha said pointing back to the roller rink, "we can take it a little slow, right?"

"Yeah."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to kiss Kagome's cheek.

* * *

Improv-Ninja: Ah the greatest inspiration comes from those around you the most.

Inuyasha: Translation?

Improv-Ninja: This little scene was inspired by the people around at my prom.

Kagome: How cute.

Improv-Ninja: That was the whole point. And now I have to say something to my readers.

Miroku: You still have readers?

Improv-Ninja: shut up. Anyways reader (if you're still there) I have a small problem. You see this *pulls out small journal*

Inuyasha: isn't that the book you wrote the rest of this story in?

Improv-Ninja: Yup *grabs lighter and lights book up* the story in here sucks. My friends have given me so much inspiration that I just want to start from scratch. I have what will happen for the most part but I still have writers block. So if anyone out there has some ideas they will be greatly appreciated.

Miroku: Preferably something funny please.

Improv-Ninja: Yeah. So yeah. And as you can see I am updating again. This is my last weekend as a high school student so I'm celebrating by updating! Graduation is this Thursday and that weekend I leave for a week of ROTC summer camp

Inuyasha: Camp

Kagome: Camp

Improv-Ninja: yeah so I promise that will try to write as much as I can for chapter 12 before I leave so that when I get back I finish it up and post a.s.a.p! I promise! Please help me with the dreaded curse that is writers block!!!


	12. Souta's Videos and Kagome's Kiss

Improv-Ninja: WOOT! Two updates in one day!

Inuyasha: A record.

Miroku: What are the chances of this happening again?

Songo: I have no idea.

Improv-Ninja: Now really quick I want to give a shout-out to kouga's older woman! I posted the last chapter and like an hour later she reads it! Yay!

*round of applause for kouga's older woman!*

Improv-Ninja: Now before we lose focus here's chapter 12 **Souta's Videos, and Kagome's Kiss**

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Black Horse and a Cherry Tree or Do you believe in magic

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That week was spent with nonstop talking about the dance and how about ten kids ended up in the hospital and who knows how many didn't but got really hurt. Other than that nothing really happened at school. Although everyone else had the dance on their mind, Inuyasha wondered something else. The entire week he has been trying to get Kagome to talk more about why she stopped singing but he got was "It was my dad and mine thing. It didn't feel right to keep singing if he wasn't there to care." He wanted a better answer and he wanted one NOW!

That Friday Inuyasha asked Kagome if she wanted to go to the park to hear some local bands play.

"Sounds like fun, sure" was Kagome's reply.

So that Saturday at around noon he went to Kagome's house only to be greeted by her brother Souta.

"She had to go pick up some book she ordered from the bookstore. She'll be back in a few minutes." Souta said, "You can stay if you want"

Inuyasha walked into the house. "Hey Songo said you know why Kagome's stopped singing." He said.

"Sadly, come on, I'll show you."

The boys walked into Souta's room which was filled with burned . he had a video camera that could put Miroku's to shame, and Miroku was really good one too. And his computer had a lot of media editors installed to it.

"You have a lot of stuff in here for a twelve your old."

"Yeah I get that a lot. Dad realized I had a gift for making videos at a young age, but unlike my sister, I stayed with it." Souta said as he put a C.D in his computer.

"This is one of my dad's videos. From three years ago. You need to see this first." Souta said starting the video.

(Authors Note: anything in bold is what's going on they watch the movie)

"Alright, let's see what girls are doing. I think they're outside" A man who sounded close to the camera like he might have been filming said. Inuyasha assumed it was their dad. The man moved to the back door and out a twelve year old Kagome and a sixteen year old Rin. Rin was playing the guitar and Kagome was singing, but stopped when she saw her dad. The girls smiled.

"Hey girls, what you up to?" he asked.

"I learned 'Black Horse and a Cherry Tree' and Kagome is singing." Rin said proudly.

"Sounds nice I bet the future viewers would love to hear it." Their father said.

"Ok!" The Girls said together.

"From the top" Ring said. Kagome nodded

"Two, three, four!" Kagome called and ring started playing.

_woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo_

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.

_woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo_

I felt a little fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
When the big black horse that looked this way,  
Said hey lady, will you marry me?  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo

But I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

ooooo,woo-hoo

**Inuyasha was shocked at how nice she sounded at a that age.**

_  
And my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo_

So I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo  
Now it won't come back , cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see  
woo-hoo,woo-hoo

But it said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no,no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me

Kagome pated her left thigh to the beat of the song. She looked like she was having so much fun. She looked so happy.

_  
ooooo,woo-hoo _

_not the one for me, yeah!  
ooooo,woo-hoo  
Said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me  
Said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me_  
"Beautiful girls! I can't wait till you two are on TV and I can tell everyone that those are my girls!" the man said.

Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me

"Thank you everyone!" Kagome said as she bowed. Rin bowed as well.

"We'll like to thank our biggest fan, our dad. For without him mom would have made us stop five minutes after we started" Rin said. Everyone laughed

"**Mom never did like all the 'noise' they made." Souta said.**

"We would also like to thank our brother Souta for making the most awesomeness music video ever!" Kagome said, pretending to hold up a trophy with one hand and wiped away a pretend tear with the other, "I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." She said making her voice sound like she really was crying.

* * *

Souta turned off the video and took it out of the computer.

"She's good." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah; Dad show my cousin Yumi this video and she wanted them to sing at her birthday that year. She's always had a great voice." Souta said as he put in a new video. "Ok this one's from about a year later. I'm filming it this time. It's sad because this is the last video we have of our dad. He died like two weeks later."

"Sorry" was all Inuyasha could think of to say. Souta started the video.

* * *

"Ready Dad!" Souta's voice called out. A know thirteen year old Kagome was standing next to a man who looked like an older version of Souta. The man had the guitar Rin used the last video. Songo was there too, standing next to Kagome. sitting next to Songo was Rin with a new guitar.

"**Dad just bought Rin that guitar and she always wanted to play something with dad which is why they all did this." Souta explained.**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Their dad asked. the girls nodded their heads. "Alright; This is Kagome and Songo singing 'Do You Believe in Magic' With Rin and myself on guitar. One, two, three, go." And with that he and Rin began to play

Songo

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

Kagome_  
I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_Both

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues

_Just go and listen_

Kagome_  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
_

Songo

_Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind  
_

Kagome_  
If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
_

Both

_and maybe,_

Songo

_if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night  
_

Both_  
We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah  
_

Songo_  
Do you belive in magic? Yeah._

Both_  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?

"That sounded Nice!" Souta said when they finished, "The greatest thing on MyVeiw just you wait." (yes i just made that up)

* * *

"We never uploaded it on MyView." Souta said, taking the video out. "After this they wanted to try another song. I forgot which song but they never did it. Once dad died, Rin didn't play as much and Kagome full out stopped singing. Mom always said that singing wasn't something to be taken seriously. She never supported Kagome or Rin. Dad was the only one. So when he died so did Kagome's singing." Souta let out a sigh. "I miss hearing live music out my window."

"That's horrible. She was so good and she stopped. No wonder Songo wants her start again." Inuyasha said.

"Oh Songo has a different reason. After Kagome stopped singing she wasn't the same. She used to be so happy. Now when she smiles it's almost always fake."

Inuyasha was surprised. She always looked happy to him. He never would have known that deep down she was sad.

"Mom wants her to be like Kikyou; Get good grades, be popular, Like how she was when she a kid." Souta said, "She's always comparing Kagome to Kikyou. More than once I've heard Kagome cry in her room because of it."

"A lot of people wish she were like Kikyou." Inuyasha murmured.

"Well I don't. And I hope neither do you."

"Trust me, I want her to stay different. I want to help get her back to her old self."

Souta smiled, "Good to know there's some good guys out there." He chuckled.

At that point Kagome walked in. Inuyasha got out of Souta's room and went outside to his car with Kagome.

"He showed the videos didn't he?" Kagome asked when they were both in the car.

"About you, Rin and Your dad? Yeah, he did." Inuyasha replied, "You were so good. I really think you should sing again."

"Yeah you and Rin and Songo think so too."

"So why don't you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at the floor of the car and said nothing.

"Talk to me Kagome. Please?" he begged.

"I can't sing without my dad. It's not the same." She whispered. Inuyasha could smell the tears that were threatening to come out. Inuyasha stopped the car on the curb.

"Kagome, do you honestly think you dad would've wanted you to stop? He was so proud of you in the videos." He said, he gently moved Kagome's face so that she was looking at him. "You were so happy and had so much fun. How is it possible that you stopped?"

Kagome just looked at him and said nothing.

"Will sing again? Everyone wants you to. Who gives a rat's ass what your mom says? As long as you're happy I'm sure she'll be ok with it too." Inuyasha said.

"Why are you trying so hard at this?" Kagome asked.

"Because I want you to smile like the way you did in the videos. I don't want to have to wonder if the smile you're showing everyone is real or not."

Kagome gave him a small smile, "One condition."

"Name it."

"Kiss me."

Inuyasha smiled and gladly kissed Kagome. That unexplainable magic was there yet again.

"And between you and me, I never fully gave up singing." Kagome said when they separated.

"How so, beautiful?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wrote a song recently, well right now it's more of a poem, really."

"Learn to play the guitar and we can change it into a song."

Kagome smiled. "I'd like that."

"Since we're on the subject of we like, would you like to be my girlfriend? I know I would."

Kagome blushed and kissed him. This time wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha held on to her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes." Inuyasha said and kissed her again.

Improv-Ninja: I feel proud of myself! please review and i still need help with my writers block, this chapter was inspired by some dreams i had a few nights ago! i need more stuff please!


	13. Inspirations

Improv-Ninja: Ok Hello and welcome to chapter 13

Inuyasha: Chapter 13 already?

Kagome: Already? It took her two years to get this far.

Songo: It wasn't fully her fault

Improv-Ninja: Yeah it wasn't full her fault.

*everyone give Improv-Ninja the wtf look, Improv-Ninja ignores them*

Improv-Ninja: ok I have grown to realize that I love reviews

Miroku: I do believe everyone on this website loves reviews.

Improv-Ninja: Yeah I know but still, anyways thanks to kouga's older woman, and Alexandra for reviewing today special props goes out to Nelly for actually telling me to keep writing more.

Inuyasha: Haven't your friends been telling you that too?

Improv-Ninja: Yeah but when someone you don't know tells you it's better because they aren't worried about hurting your feelings.

*Everyone, but Inuyasha nods in agreement*

Improv-Ninja: Alright let's get started with chapter 13 Inspiration

Inuyasha: Why is the chapter called that?

Improv-Ninja: You'll see.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONG I USE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NOOOOO!!!!" Kouga cried. It was Monday, lunch time to be exact. The rest of the group had their lunches already and Kouga left his wallet at home.

Inuyasha laughed, "Sucks for you dude!" he said, Kouga glared at him just as Ayame walked up to the group with two hot dogs on her tray.

"Ayame, I'll give you ¥100 tomorrow if you give me one of those." Kouga said, well more like begged. Ayame smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha pulled out his phone, wrote something a text and showed it to Kagome.

**She wants to see what he's will to DO not give for her hot dog. She does it all the time **It said. Kagome tried to stiffen a laugh.

"I will do your homework for a week for one hot dog." Kouga offered.

"You can't even do your own homework." Ayame said, "You really think I'll trust you with mine?"

Kouga cursed under his breath, "Ok I'll give you that one." He said. His stomach growled.

"I will make out with you right now for a hot dog." Kouga said. Everyone's eyes widen. Kagome pulled out her phone and wrote something in it. She showed to Inuyasha.

**Didn't see that one coming **It said. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Hmm…" Ayame thought about it for a moment, and then gave him a hot dog.

"Thanks Ayame! You're the best!" Kouga said as he ate the hot dog. When he was done he looked up and everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Everyone just smiled a smile of evil.

"What?" Kouga asked again.

"A deal's a deal Kouga." Songo said, trying not to laugh.

"Aw CRAP!"

Miroku and Songo took out their phones. The whole table excluding Kouga and Ayame had their phones out and ready to capture the moment.

"You know you wanna Kouga." Kagome said.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have suggested it." Songo said.

"I can't control what comes out of my mouth when I'm hungry!" Kouga cried.

The group gave him an "it's you own fault" look. Kouga sighed.

"Alright; come here Ayame." Kouga said getting up from the table and going towards Ayame. Ayame just smiled and got up as well.

"Wait! I need my camera!" Miroku said reaching for his backpack.

"Fuck you Miroku!" Kouga yelled. Miroku laughed and put his backpack down, settling for just a picture on his phone.

"Come on Kouga, the more you stall the worse you're going to feel." Ayame said trying unsuccessfully not to let a laugh out. Kouga held Ayame by the shoulders and kissed her. Everyone else took a picture of the moment. The kiss lasted longer than expected.

"Woo! Go Ayame!" Songo and Kagome called in unison when the wolves separated. Ayame was a little pink on the cheeks and smiling. Kouga was surprisingly smiling too.

**How much longer till they get together? **Inuyasha wrote on his phone and showed Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

**I'll give him two weeks** Kagome replied on her phone.

"It just goes to show what a football player would do for food" Miroku said.

* * *

Improv-Ninja: This was inspired by my dear friend Aaron, who really DID make out with my friend for hot dog. But unlike Kouga, he's sort of… *Looks at Aaron who is on the floor curled up and rocking back and forth with a traumatized look on his face* … yeah. I don't see what's so bad about it, you said you like girls.

Aaron: Shut up! I don't like her.

Improv-Ninja: You're overreacting dude, calm down.

Inuyasha: Did you take a picture of it?

Improv-Ninja: You know it! *Pulls out phone and shows picture*

Aaron: Stop showing everyone! It's bad enough I did it now you have to show everyone the proof?!

Improv-Ninja: back to the story!

* * *

After school Inuyasha went with Kagome to her house. When they got there Kagome's mother was leaving with another lady. Inuyasha recognized the lady; she was Kikyou father's little sister. Kagome's mother's little sister as well.

"Kagome can you look after Izumi for a little bit? We need to do some things at the DMV." Kagome's mother asked, "Inuyasha you can stay if you like, we shouldn't be gone long."

"Sure. I don't mind" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. The ladies left leaving the two teens alone with Souta and Izumi, a little nine year old girl. She was so cute with the same eyes and color hair as Kagome. Izumi hugged Kagome.

"Kaggy, Will you sing me Grandmas Lullaby?" Izumi asked.

"Aren't you a little too old for lullabies?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"I haven't played it a while. Sure why not. Let me go get my guitar." Kagome said. She headed to her room followed by a now very curious Inuyasha.

"I thought you didn't know how to play the guitar." Inuyasha said.

"I only know this song. Dad used to play when grandma came over. She would sing it and dad would play. For in-laws they got along very well. Dad taught Rin and I so that I would be able to pass the song along." Kagome explained.

The walked back to the living room were an excited Izumi was waiting. Now she was joined by Souta who had his camera ready for this moment of history.

"Izumi said you were going to sing. This is history in the making." Souta said, Kagome laughed as she tuned the guitar.

"I always hated tuning those things" Souta said.

"You just hate it because you can't do it." Kagome said, "Dad tried to teach him, but then we learned that media was his calling, not music." She added to Inuyasha. Once the guitar was tuned and ready Kagome began to play

(Improv-Ninja: I translated it to English, but it sounds better in Spanish so I'm keeping it in Spanish. Anyone wants my translated version feel free to ask. And yes this song was one of the cheetah girls movie but I've know since before that movie just so we are clear.)

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
_

Kagome opened her mouth to sing the next verse, but another voice can in and sang.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the door. The owner of the voice was Rin.

_  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
_

Kagome sang along with Rin. Izumi smiled.

_  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

Kagome finished the song and Izumi smiled, "That was beautiful." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Souta asked his sister.

"I had a feeling I should be here. I was right." Rin replied smiling.

"Aren't you always?" Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha, "She may not be a miko like me, but she has a gift of knowing when something's going on that she should be there. It's a great gift sometimes." She told him.

"Like that time Sesshomaru came to see you when you were changing into a full demon last year. That was me." Rin said proudly. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"You know for a girl who lives on campus you come home a lot." Kagome told her sister.

"I don't even live that far. My scholarship pays for my room and board so might as well take advantage of it right?"

Everyone laughed. Izumi decided she wanted to play on the xbox in Souta's room, so she left to play leaving the others in the room.

"I saw some of your home videos." Inuyasha said, Rin blushed.

"I got better." Rin said, "I haven't been able to play as much as I would like to, but I got better than I was."

* * *

Improv-Ninja: Inspired by my Choir class. A few days ago we were playing round robin on the ping pong table we have while someone visiting played the piano. He played that song that goes 'this love has taken its toll on me' and we all started singing. It was unplanned and that was what inspired this part.

* * *

Rin stayed until her mom and aunt got home. Izumi told her mom about her cousins singing to her. Izumi's mom wanted to hear them sing it so the girls did and encore.

"Aw how lovely." She said when they were done, "How I've miss that."

That night when Kagome was heading to her room her mom stopped her just before she got to her room.

"I just wanted to say I think it was very nice that you sang for your aunt and cousin." Her mom told her. Kagome tried unsuccessfully not to look surprised. It was the first time her mother every said something positive about music to her.

"Uh… Thanks." Was all Kagome could say, "Goodnight."

* * *

Improv-Ninja: This is a short one only because it's more of a dedication to my last few days in high school. In that last week and two days so much happened that makes me miss it already. Graduation is tomorrow *sigh* and so yeah thanks for reading!

Inuyasha: she still needs help.

Kagome: Damn that writers block.

Improv-Ninja: Right?! Bye guys!


	14. Jam Session

Improv-Ninja: Hey guys. I'm back from camp! I still have writers block but I came up with this back at camp. Then before I could finish the rent's decided to go to California so yeah.

Inuyasha: That's all you have to say?

Improv-Ninja: No I'd like to give a shout out for Kyshaki! Thank you for loving my story the answer is yes, yes you can! Good luck with that story!

Kagome: can we start now?

Improv-ninja: Wait I have to say something else. For the record I don't play the guitar. My brother has one and I've got a friend who does play which is how I know what the guitars are. Also I've never been to a jam session.

Miroku: Which is strange because aren't you in a band?

Improv-ninja: I just joined like a week ago. I haven't talked to the band members since then. My friend wants to do one soon though.

Songo: Alright.

Improv-ninja: Anyways, yeah I'm not sure how this whole process goes but I'm just going with how my friend told me he and his cousin wrote a song a while ago. Also I didn't own Inuyasha or the song. They belong to respective creators. So here it is Chapter 14 Jam Session.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm bored" Ayame said. She was sitting upside down on Songo's couch. It was Saturday and she and Kagome were at Songo's house.

"Me too." Kagome said who was lying on her stomach on the floor writing in a black notebook.

"What are you writing Kagome?" Songo asked. Songo recognized that notebook. It was something she hasn't seen in a long time. She hoped that it was the same notebook she was thinking it was.

"A song." Kagome said, "I started it a while ago, but now I think it's just about done." She handed the notebook to Songo who sat down next to Ayame and read it. Ayame sat up right and read it as well.

"I say we go to my place and have a jam session." Ayame said getting up.

"Yeah it's been a while since we did that. Remember how much fun it was?" Songo said following Ayame. Kagome nodded and stood up. Songo smiled.

"Let's do it. Grab your guitar Songo. I'll go home, grab mine and be right back." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Ayame squealed with joy.

"Guitar lessons!" Ayame cried. She may not have been Kagome and Songo's friend for long, but she did used to listen to them and Rin sing play sometimes. She knew the story and missed hearing the live music they played.

Songo smiled to. She couldn't wait to start. When Kagome left Songo smiled and ran downstairs to Miroku and Inuyasha's door. When Miroku opened it Songo practically jumped into his arms.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" He asked.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Songo asked.

"He and his brother went paintballing. Why?"

"Kagome just left to get her guitar!" Songo cried out happily. "We're going to have a jam session and I'm going to teach her how to play the guitar again. Like the good old days!"

Miroku smiled. He lived in the apartment complex longer than Inuyasha has and he remembered the jam sessions and even recorded some of them with Souta.

"Should I film it or is this one an all girl thing?" He asked.

"All girl thing sorry. Let's get her re-comfortable with singing and stuff first." Songo said. Miroku nodded. Songo kissed him and ran to get her guitar.

When Kagome got home Rin was pulling up on the driveway.

"That's my spot." Kagome said in a joking tone. Rin laughed.

"Sesshomaru went out with Inuyasha so I thought we could spend some time together." Rin said when she and Kagome got out of their cars.

"Great. I just came to get my guitar. Songo is going to help me out and we're going to have a jam session at Ayame's. Come with me."

Rin smiled and opened the trunk of her car. She pulled out a black guitar case. Kagome smiled knowing that in that case was Rin's blue Stratocaster Electric guitar. The one dad had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"I thought I was going to need this." Rin said.

"Did you bring that little toy you call an amp too?"

Rin nodded and pulled out a small amplifier. "It's perfect for travel."

Kagome ran to her room barley saying a fast hi to Souta. She grabbed her guitar and ran out with a fast bye. She put Rin's guitar and amplifier in the trunk. Kagome's blue and black Ibanez acoustic without a case went in the back seat. "We gotta get you a case for that thing." Rin said getting into the passenger seat of Kagome's car. Kagome nodded and drove back to the apartment complex. Songo didn't need to teach Kagome much, just a few simple chords. It didn't take very long. During that time Ayame set up her drums. Thankfully Ayame lived in the corner of the apartment building and only had one neighbor who was already informed that they will be playing. The neighbor didn't mind. Rin was playing random notes on her guitar. While she was doing this she started to play two notes then add another. Then play those three notes and add another. And so on "Hey…" She played the notes she was playing. "That has a nice ring to it." Kagome said. Rin played it again. "La la la-a" She sang after Rin played the last note. "THAT sounded good." Ayame said. Rin played it again, Kagome sang after it and Songo followed after her this time. "Alright as cool as that ripple effect sounded, don't expect me to jump in." Ayame said. Rin Kagome and Songo did the ripple again. "I say we start with something like-"Songo played something on her black B.C. Rich Warlock. "Then do the ripple." She said. "Is that what we're calling it? The ripple?" Rin asked. Kagome gave her a 'why not' look. "Alright." Songo taught Rin the notes she just played and Rin put them together. "La la la-a" Kagome sang "La la la-a" Songo sang softer than Kagome had. Ayame smiled. Rin added more to it. "Yeah!" Ayame said smiling. "Let's do that two times them bust out with something a little on the rock side." Songo said. Songo and Rin worked for a little bit together on the 'rock side' Songo wanted. Before long Ayame added a drum beat to. "I think we just came up with a opening for you song Kagome." Ayame said. "What song?" Rin asked. Songo handed her Kagome's notebook. Rin read the song. "This is nice. When did this happen?" "About a month ago. But I finished it today. I call it Daydream." Kagome replied. Rin smiled. "Alright let's try to work on making the rest of this song sound good." Rin said. The girls spent a long time working on the song. Before they knew it the sun was setting. At least they finished the song. Now it was time to run through it with no stops hopefully. "Alright. Here we go." Kagome took a deep breath and nodded to Rin to start.

_La la la-a (la la la-a)  
Yea  
La la la-a (la la la-a)_

I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been all over you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?

It woulda been really stupid,  
If I woulda went home with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It woulda been way too soon

I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away...  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again

If I tell you what I'm thinking,  
If I let myself trust you  
Can you give me what I'm missing  
Can you make my dreams come true

I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away,  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream, yeah

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again

"I think that sounded great!" Songo said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The girls went through it one more time before Kagome and Rin left. Before they left Songo had a question. "So does this mean that His Little Angels are back together?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Wow. Haven't heard that in a while." Rin said. His Little Angels was what hers and Kagome's father called them. It soon became like the band name. Ayame wasn't a part of the band when it was a band. "I think we should rename the band if we going to be in one." Kagome said, "His Little Angels sounds too girly and like for little kids. Plus now we have a new Angel." She looked at Ayame who was smiling. "How about… Angelic Daydreamers?" Songo suggested shrugging. "How about the Reborn Angels?" Ayame suggested. "I like that one better." Kagome said. Rin and Songo nodded in agreement. With that said Kagome and Rin left to go to her car. While they were putting Rin's things in the trunk Miroku and Inuyasha came out. "I told you." Miroku said, "She was having a jam session. A girls only jam session." "Why girls only?" Inuyasha asked, it was for Miroku but he was looking at Kagome as he asked. "We just wanted some girl time. Why?" Kagome asked. "I wanted to hear you." "Next time." With that Rin got into the car. Before Kagome could get in Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Kagome blushed, got into her car, and drove off. "And you said he wouldn't like you." Rin said smiling. "No I said I didn't know how he felt about me." Kagome replied. "Same thing really. But that's all water under the bridge now." Sorry it's a little short but I think I've got a good idea for future chapters. I just need to find the right words and start writing them. If you guys review it may get me to write more. Hint hint wink wink hahaha! Bye for now!! 


	15. Kagome's Birthday and Yumi's Video

Improv-ninja: Alright guys I was reading my reviews and someone left one on a previous chapter that got me thinking. I haven't made Kagome and Kikyou fight in a while. I must change that! I got a few ideas from people here and there but one I think will be nice is from a friend of mine who reads my chapters before I post them gave me an idea. Let me know what you think please! Hopefully soon my cures commonly known as writers block goes away. Oh! One more thing, the song I use in this chapter is originally a song in Spanish called "Un Mundo de Caramelo" (A World of Caramel). I tried my best to translate it so that it makes sense but that was hard since it has words that in some cases just don't sound as nice in English as they do in Spanish. I don't own the song nor do I own the one Inuyasha sings (which is 'You and Me' by Lifehouse) or the manga/anime Inuyasha. But one day I will get permission to use a song in this story. More information about that later; right now here's chapter 15, Kagome's Birthday and Yumi's video.

Inuyasha and Miroku woke up the next morning to a knocking, no pounding, on the door.

"Wake up guys!" Songo yelled."

Inuyasha stepped out of his room at the same moment as a sleepy Miroku.

"Is she trying to get herself evicted?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shrugged and walked to the door.

"Do you want the people in the United States to hear you?" Miroku asked when he opened the door.

"Well it would be cool if Yumi heard, but that's not why I was yelling. Kagome's birthday is next Saturday. We have to plan something!" Songo replied walking in and using her "inside voice" (tee hee, inside voice :P like when we where young). Inuyasha looked at her.

"Rin said Kagome hates her birthday." Inuyasha said, "Rin said she and Souta was planning a small party thing on Saturday for her anyway."

"Yeah, but only so more than four people can actually remember Kagome's birthday. We need to do something too. It's her sweet 16th birthday, we should make it special."

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement. The three sat down on the couch and started brain storming.

"Hey who is that one cousin Kagome has in the States again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yumi." Songo replied.

How close are they? Kagome and Yumi, that is."

"Closer than two dots of paint on a picture. And if you're planning on trying to get her here for her birthday forget it. Rin and I already tried."

"I wasn't, I was thinking we do a video chat with her or something."

Songo thought about that for a moment. "I think she does that every year." She said.

Inuyasha mumbled a damn under his breath.

"You a girl Songo, can't you just make her a cake?" Miroku said. Songo gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Oh so just because I'm a girl my mind is programmed to know how to make a cake!" She yelled at him. Miroku knew at this point that he just set himself up for a fight he couldn't win.

"No that's not what I meant!"

"It sounded like that was what you meant." Inuyasha said.

Miroku shot him a look. "Not helping man!" He said.

Inuyasha laughed and got up. "While you to sort this out, I'm going to see Kagome." With that he left.

* * *

When Inuyasha got to Kagome's house everyone was outside. Kagome's mother and grandfather were cleaning the yard. Souta was under the old god tree on his laptop with headphones on working hard on something. Rin was here with Kagome both on the porch playing a nice melody on their acoustic guitars.

"That sounds very nice." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you" She said still smiling.

"It's something we heard on the internet this morning." Rin said looking up, "It's easy, so we thought Kagome could learn it fast. We were right."

Inuyasha smiled. Before he could say anything else Souta took his headphones off and called out to his sisters.

"Kagome Yumi wants to know what you're going to do for you're birthday." He said.

"We're having a small party in the back yard." Rin said. Souta typed her response. Rin looked at Inuyasha "You're coming right?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Now she wants to know what you want for your birthday Kagome." Souta said.

"For my favorite cousin to come visit." Kagome replied. Souta typed the response.

"Just put her on a video chat!" Rin called. Souta obeyed and sat next to the girls with his laptop. Inuyasha sat down as well. Within a minute a girl appeared on the screen. She had the same facial features as Kagome, Rin, and Kikyou. Inuyasha was amazed at how dominate their family characteristics were. Yumi looked more similar to Kagome than Kikyou.

"Hey guys!" The girl called out waving at them.

"Hi Yumi!" Kagome, Rin, and Souta called.

"Who's that?" Yumi asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"This is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Ah. Ra'c lida" Yumi said smiling. Kagome nodded. "Jano" She replied.

"Not that again!" the group heard a boy call in the background. Yumi and Kagome giggled.

"Enough with that secret language of yours!" The boy called out.

"You can learn it to Logan." Kagome said.

"Yeah it's Al Bhed. There's tons of Al Bhed translators on the internet." Yumi said tuning to the boy.

"That's her boyfriend, Logan." Kagome said,

"And you two actually took the time to learn how to speak Al Bhed from Final Fantasy X?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup" Yumi and Kagome said in unison.

"Ra'mm kad icat du ed ajahdiymmo" Yumi said.

"Rubavimmo." Kagome replied. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Don't you two ever get tired of speaking in that made up language?" Rin asked.

"Right?!" Logan called.

"Nope" Kagome said.

"I don't." Yumi said, "Well I gots to go. I'm going to see Logan's band play right now."

"Isn't it like one in the morning over there?" Souta asked.

"No. It's two. They're doing this all night concert at a teen club right now. We just came to get some things when I saw Souta was on."

"Oh ok, have fun and good luck Logan!" Kagome called. Logan called out his thanks and Yumi waved bye before she logged off the video chat.

"Well that was a nice little chat." Souta said grabbing his laptop and getting up, "Back to work." He left back to his spot under the tree.

"Kagome what do you want for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah you haven't really said what you wanted." Rin said.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want anything."

"Come on there's got to be something you want." Rin said. Kagome shook her head.

"You guys don't have to get me anything. Really, I don't want anything."

"Fine then, I'll get you something I want to give you." Rin said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Even better. I get a surprise." Kagome said.

"And you're going to like it." Inuyasha said. Rin giggled and nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled.

"Go crazy then guys. You too Souta. This outta be good" She said.

"Ok." Rin said and thought for a moment, "I got it!" She got up and put her guitar in the black case behind her. "I'll see you guys on Saturday!" With that Rin took her guitar to her car and left.

"I'm kinda scared as to what she's going to get me." Kagome said, "Last year she got me my cell phone. She even pays for it now. I don't want her to spend so much on me."

"I'll tell Sesshomaru to make sure she doesn't" Inuyasha said, pulling out his phone and texting his brother.

**I'll try but promises. She's crazy when it comes to presents**. Sesshomaru replied. Kagome let out a sigh.

"No! My present isn't complete yet!" Souta said running inside with his laptop calling "charger, charger, charger…"

Kagome smiled. "Such a fuss over one day." Kagome said.

"It's a special day though. It's the day you came into this world. We have to celebrate that." Inuyasha said, making Kagome blush. "Hmm… I've got something." He said. Kagome looked at him,

"I know what I'm going to do for your birthday. I've got to go." He kissed Kagome cheek.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha started to leave.

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise." He said and left in a hurry.

"And now I play the waiting game." Kagome sighed and went inside.

* * *

That Friday Inuyasha headed to Kagome's house at night. It was 11:45 at night when he got there. He noticed that there was a dim light coming from Kagome's window. Probably from her computer which meant she might be awake still. He climbed up to her window and saw Kagome in a black tank top and blue plaid pajama bottoms on her computer. It looked like she was typing something. Probably the essay they got in history class today. Carefully Inuyasha knocked on her window. Kagome turned and smiled when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked when she opened her window. She moved a little bit back so he can get in.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday in person." He said,

"What are you doing up?"

"I have this feeling that tomorrow I wont be able to do my history essay and if I might not want to do on Sunday so I figured I might as well finish it today. I'm almost done."

"Only you can finish a two page essay due in a week in a day." He said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her close.

"I'm not going to finish tonight aren't I?" Kagome asked putting her hands on his shoulders. Inuyasha shook his head and kissed her, "You can do it later." He kissed her again.

"Is this my birthday present?" Kagome asked.

"Not even close. Is your mom and grandpa asleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Grandpa sleeps downstairs and mom had a business thing to go to. She should be back on Sunday." Inuyasha nodded. And when Kagome asked why he simply smiled. They sat down on Kagome's bed. At the stroke of midnight Inuyasha whispered happy birthday into Kagome's ear, and not even a second later her cell phone began ringing that she had text messages. Her computer suddenly had about five IM's opened and a video chat was opened. The text and IM's all said "Happy birthday Kagome!" they were all from family and Songo, Miroku, Ayame and even Kouga. Yumi was on the video chat Along with a lady who looked like she might be her mom and a boy about Rin's age who might be her older brother all singing happy birthday. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smelt salt water.

"Those better be tears of joy Kagome." Inuyasha asked when Yumi and her family was done.

Kagome nodded smiling and wiped away a tear. "I love you guys!" She said sitting down on her computer seat, "The day started two minutes ago and it's already the best birthday ever!"

"And it's only going to get better form here." Yumi said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I don't see how. Like ten people have already said happy birthday to me. That's more than usual right there!"

"It's going to get better. Trust me" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah listen to your man! I gotta go to school so I'll talk to you later!"

"Ok, bye Yumi! Thanks again!" Kagome said.

"Any time Kagome. Oh and really quick we found a video a few days ago. We had to convert it from a VHS to a DVD. I sent you a pice of the video. I think you might like it. Bye!" With that Yumi left.

"Wonder what video she's talking about." Kagome said opening up her e mail. She did have a message from Yumi with an attachment on it. The e mail said "I hope you remember this. I didn't till I saw this."

"Now I wanna know what it is." Inuyasha said as Kagome downloaded the video.

* * *

"Now this is a party!" A man who sounded like he was holding the camera said as he looked around with the camera. The setting was in Kagome's back yard. Souta who looked about three was wobbling around being chased by ten year old Rin. Their parents laughed. Suddenly the camera was pointed to a lady who looked like Yumi's mom.

"Happy Birthday honey." The man holding the camera said. The lady blushed.

"Hey Ayanna!" Kagome's father called, "What's my favorite sister-in-law want for her birthday?" He asked.

"To know why my little Yumi has been humming a song every time she comes back from your house." Ayanna said. the man with the camera laughed.

"You really wanna know?" Kagome's father asked. Ayanna nodded.

"I think everyone here wants to know." The man holding the camera said.

"Well Alright. Kagome!" Her dad called. A Six year old Kagome came running. "Go get my guitar and Yumi. We're going to sing your aunt the song we've been practicing." He said.

Kagome smiled and ran off again.

**"I think I remember this" Kagome said.**

When Kagome came back she had her dads acoustic in one hand and a six year old Yumi was following her. She handed the guitar to her dad and he tired to get every ones attention.

"Yumi and Kagome would like to sing you guys a song they wrote."

"You helped them write it daddy!" Rin called out.

"I never said they wrote it on their own. Anyways, here are Yumi and Kagome singing a song." Every one clapped as Kagome's father got ready to play. He asked the little if they were ready. The girls nodded and Kagome's father began to play. (Underlined means Yumi is singing, bold font is Kagome and Italic font is both of them)

Make me a world of candy  
Have the air filled with cotton  
And the candy fall from the sky  
The stars are piñatas

Suddenly, all the joys  
Seem to come from the heart  
Yes, I like kissing life  
Chocolate there are the dreams

**For all that is good  
Always on the verge of the nougat  
If the candy's are different colors  
The memories are too **

**Popcorn at the movies  
For the heat we'll drink smoothies  
Hot chocolate made by Grandma  
To warm up our hearts and our souls**

A little spicy the life  
A little sweet is the love  
Snow flakes smile at me  
That gave me a glimmer of sunshine

**Some rice pudding please  
**_To live_  
To give a flavor for all that soon  
Is sad, is lonely

_Oh, oh, oh... _

_I want a world made of candy  
Where everything is better  
And that child we carry within us  
Can escape from inside our heart_

_To play with her friends  
And laugh with the whole world  
The laughter of all children  
Is the music of love_

_Make me a world of candy  
Have the air filled with cotton  
And the candy fall from the sky  
The stars are piñatas_

_Suddenly, all the joys  
Seem to come from the heart  
Yes, I like kissing life  
Chocolate there are the dreams_

**A little spicy the life  
**A little sweet is the love  
**Snow flakes smile at me  
That gave me a glimmer of sunshine**

Some rice pudding please  
_To live_  
**To give a flavor for all that soon  
Is sad, is lonely**

_Oh, oh, oh…_

_I want a world made of candy  
Where everything is better  
And that child we carry within us  
Can escape from inside our heart_

_To play with her friends  
And laugh with the whole world  
The laughter of all children  
Is the music of love_

_Make me a world of candy  
Have the air filled with cotton  
And the candy fall from the sky  
The stars are piñatas_

_Popcorn at the movies  
For the heat we'll drink smoothies  
Hot chocolate made by Grandma  
To warm up our hearts and our souls_

_Oh, oh.. Uuu…_

_I want a world made of candy  
Where everything is better  
And that child we carry within us  
Can escape from inside our heart_

To play with her friends  
And laugh with the whole world  
The laughter of all children  
Is the music of love

**Popcorn at the movies  
For the heat we'll drink smoothies  
Hot chocolate made by Grandma  
To warm up our hearts and our souls…**

(A little spicy the life  
A little sweet is the love)

When the girls finished everyone clapped. The girls smiled. Yumi's mom was crying and applauding the loudest by far.

"Now that was wonderful baby!" The man behind the camera said to Yumi who's smile widen.

"We have some very talented little girls." Ayanna said wiping away a tear.

"That we do, Ayanna that we do." Kagome's dad replied.

* * *

"I remember that." Kagome said. "Dad was playing the guitar one day and we told we wanted to be singers. 'We wanna sing daddy' I told him. I remembered he smiled and said he'd help us write a song. 'Let's try to get it down by your aunt Ayanna's birthday' he said."

"So what your telling me is that you both are basically the most identical identical twins on the planet? With the same physical characteristics and interest?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed.

"We'd have to have been born the same day and from the same woman for that to happen, but as far as identical cousins go yeah. We have the same dark eyes and skin tone. Rin was unfortunate enough to share those traits with Kikyou even if that's all she shared with her."

Inuyasha laughed. He stayed for a few more minutes then left to get some sleep before the party at noon.

When it was time for Inuyasha and Miroku to head off to the party Songo and Ayame had already left. Their timing could not have been better. Once they stepped on the backyard all they heard was Kagome cry "Bitch" and suddenly she was on top of Kikyou beating the living hell out of her. Sesshomaru was holding on to Rin who wanted to join Kagome. He actually looked like he was struggling to hold on to her. Everyone else was screaming and watching.

"Who invited her here anyway?" Inuyasha asked trying to get Kagome off Kikyou.

"Grandpa." Souta responded angrily. Inuyasha finally got Kagome off Kikyou and was now struggling just as much as Sesshomaru was with Rin.

"Man, and I thought I was the demon in the relationship." Inuyasha said.

"I was just about to say the same thing little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"That's not fully true Inuyasha." Kikyou said slowly getting up, "Their blood just isn't as tainted as yours is."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then at the angry Souta.

"Don't you dare say that again!" Rin and Kagome yelled.

"Our great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa on our dads side married a hanyou. So we have a small amount of demonic blood." Souta said staring at Kikyou.

"A disgrace to our family now!" Kikyou said.

"Do you wanna die?!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh no I am starting to lose my grip. I do not know how much longer I can hold on to Kagome" Inuyasha said in a slight monotone.

"Same here little brother," Sesshomaru said in the same tone, "I think I've got ten seconds before Rin can escape my grasp." They looked at Kikyou who started limping away, everyone laughed.

Kouga went to the area that had speakers and other musical devices. "Alright now that that's taken care of, lets get this party started!" He said. Kouga plugged his ipod to the speakers and the yard was filled with music. Everyone started to have a good time.

"You know, that's kinda hot." Sesshomaru said who was still trying to calm Rin down.

"Right?! You girls having some demonic blood even if it's not enough to show a physically. That's hot." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Kagome and Rin blushed a little bit.

The rest of the party was better with Kouga and Ayame dj-ing it and a bunch of kids from school having fun. Souta made Kagome a video with pictures and clips of her life. Rin got her a guitar case with Kagome's name embroidered on it. Songo, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame all pitched in and got her a black and white standard fender strat, and to make it better Sesshomaru took the liberty of getting her an amp for it.

"I'll give you my gift later." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as they were going to Kagome's room to put her new items away.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Kagome said, "I've gotten plenty already. What more can I ask for?"

"Good question. My present may not be as nice or as expensive as everyone else's, actually it didn't cost a dime, but I think you'll love it."

"And now I play The Waiting Game yet again." Kagome sighed, It wasn't until after everyone left that Inuyasha gave Kagome her present. When she went up to her room after saying goodbye to Rin and Sesshomaru she was surprised to find Inuyasha with an acoustic in his hand.

"I thought you went with Miroku already." Kagome said when she saw him. "Just to get my lucky guitar." He said, "I wrote something for you."

Kagome smiled and sat down next to him while he started to play.

what day is it?  
and in what month?  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

cause it's you and me

and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me

and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me

and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me

and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me

and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me

and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of

you and me

and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me

and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

When he finished singing Kagome almost couldn't wait for him to put the guitar down before she practically threw herself at him.

"That was beautiful!" She said kissing him. Inuyasha pulled away from her smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said putting a hand in his pocket.

"Like it. I loved it." She said, smiling. Inuyasha smiled and took his hand that was now holding a small box out of his pocket.

"This wasn't in the original plans. Actually I bought this right after I left." He handed her the box. Kagome opened it and stared. Inside was a necklace with a heart. On one side of the heart there were four little diamonds tracing the shape of the hearts side. Kagome kissed him again.

"I love it." She said. Inuyasha helped her put it on. Kagome smiled.

"This is one of the best birthdays ever." She said.

"I'm glad." Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. He kissed her and she put her hands on his neck. His slipped his tongue in her mouth as he pulled her closer to him. He started kissing her with more passion and wanting then ever. As if he needed her to live. When they pulled apart Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" He asked. Kagome blushed. He kissed her one last time before leaving.

"Oh yeah. Defiantly the best birthday ever." She side.

Improv-ninja: Damn I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! 14 pages! Wow! I hope you guys like it and I've got some ideas for other chapters including Inuyasha's birthday, Songo's first original solo song, and more Ayame and Kouga who are just friends. At this point… maybe. So yeah let me know what you think! Bye guys!


	16. More on the Wolves

Improv-ninja: This chapter is inspired mainly by a Disney movie! First one to get it right gets…. Oreo Cookies! Yeah I'ma shut up now and here's Chapter 16 More on the Wolves A Week after Kagome's birthday has gone by and now the four high schoolers are sitting in Kagome's living room bored out of their minds. "Bored…." Miroku moaned for probably the tenth time. "Shut up will ya?" Inuyasha said. The gang was quiet for a moment. "Kagome you know what I wanna do?" Songo said looking at her best friend. Kagome looked back and made a "hmm" noise. "Let's go bowling." Songo said. "Why not," Kagome said, "It's not like we've got anything better to do." The girls looked at their boyfriends who nodded in agreement. "Let's invite Ayame." Songo said, "She's bored at home to. She just texted me." Inuyasha pulled out his phone and read his newest text, "So's the wolf. Today is national be bored to hell day." Kagome giggled. Songo called Ayame and asked if she would like to meet them at the bowling ally. Inuyasha texted Koga the same. "I'ma ask if Hojo would like to join us." Miroku said, pulling out his phone, "He might be bored to." Songo gave a brief frowned that only Kagome noticed. "Songo come help me find something in my room please?" Kagome said getting up and practically dragging Songo with her, "Be right back boys." She said heading up to her room. "What's wrong Songo?" Kagome asked when they were in the safety of her closed door. "Nothing. It's just that I've overheard Hojo saying some things to Miroku about me." Songo replied sitting on Kagome's bed. Kagome nodded. "I don't think he likes me." Songo continued, "Or maybe he's just fooling around. I don't know." "Honestly I don't think he's playing around Songo. I've heard him say you were going to grow up to one of those abusive wives." Kagome said. "Like hell I will!" Songo said just a tad too loudly. Kagome shushed her. "Look if he says something to you or about you my bowling ball is going to make hard contact with his foot." Kagome said. Songo smiled. "Dude, why would you bring Hojo?" Inuyasha asked he heard the Kagome's door close. "He's my friend." Miroku said simply as he dialed Hojo's number. "A friend that can't go ten seconds without saying something about Songo. What if he says something right to her face? Are you trying to cause drama?" "He wont say anything." "He does and I'll show my foot so far up his ass he wont be able to crap for a month." Inuyasha said coldly. He knew Miroku liked Songo. A lot. He was crazy for her, But Miroku's also one to listen when people tell him things about people weather they're true or not. Inuyasha also knew that Hojo hated Songo ever since she beat him in a race in gym back in middle school. It's sad but that's the kind of guy Hojo is. When the gang got to the bowling alley Ayame had just walked in. Kagome and Songo ran to catch up with her. By the time the now group of five got their shoes Koga walked in followed by Hojo. "Hey guys." Koga greeted, "Who invited Hobo?" Koga added softly so only Inuyasha could hear him. Inuyasha slightly jerked his head toward Miroku. Koga made a movement with his hands as though asking why. Inuyasha just shrugged. Koga looked at Songo for a moment then to Hojo then back to Songo finally looking back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged again. "And here you and Rin say it's wired that Yumi and I speak Al Bhed." Kagome said looking at Koga and Inuyasha. "I never said that beautiful." Inuyasha replied, Kagome blushed, "That was all what's-his-face." After the gang sat down at a lane the boys went to get pizza. "So how are things with you and your man Ayame?" Songo asked. Ayame gave her a confused look. "What man?" She asked. "Koga. Who else?" He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend. That's all." "Aw come on Ayame you haven't had a boyfriend since that Haku creep." Kagome said. "No man is worth the aggravation or my time. That's history." Ayame said. "So you're done dating?" Songo asked. "Yes. Been there done that. I'm good." "Aw who'd you think you're kidding?" Kagome said. "Yeah even though you try to keep it hidden we can see you like him as more that a friend." Songo said. "You're wrong." Ayame said. "Nope I'm almost willing to bet you're thinking about him right now." Kagome said. "That's because you guys are bringing him up." "Just admit you're falling for him." Songo said. "Not a chance. No way. I wont say it." Ayame said letting out a sigh. "Come on Ayame why deny it?" Kagome asked. "It's just too cliché. I'm not going to say I'm in love with Koga. Not that I am." "Why not?" Songo and Kagome asked in unison. "Because it feels so good when you start out then after that…" Ayame let out a sigh, "My head's telling me not to do it again unless I wanna cry my heart out like last time." The guys came back with a large pizza and drinks. Everyone had a slice while Miroku who's the only one out of the group who knew how to work the score board set it up. Koga was first bowling a spare. Ayame went up next. Koga handed her her bowling ball. Ayame gave him a warm smile. "What's the point of denying that you like him Ayame?" Kagome asked when Ayame say back down, "You're not fooling anyone." "Yeah I saw how you smiled at him. You would've hit the ceiling if gravity wasn't so strong." "Just admit you got it bad." Kagome said. Songo got up for her turn. "No because I don't got anything bad." Ayame said, "I wont say it." She said firmly. She looked away from Kagome and stared into space at the direction were Koga was sitting. Koga looked at the Ayame and smiled at her. Ayame returned the smile which Kagome and Songo saw. "Check out that smile." Songo said as she sat back down. Miroku went next "You're so in love with him." Kagome said "No I'm not. That little love scene wont play." Ayame said taking a drink from her soda. "Just admit it." Songo said. "I'm not going to say I'm in love." Ayame said, "You guys are way off base." "Just admit it girl." Kagome said. "Get off my case about it will ya?" Ayame said not really in a mad tone, just in a 'I'm starting to get annoyed' tone, "I wont say it." "Aw come on Ayame. It's ok to be in love." Kagome said, getting up for her turn. Ayame rolled her eyes and looked at Koga again. _At least I wont say it out loud._ She thought, _I'll wait and see if he feels the same first. _ The conversation was dropped at that point. Once the game was over the winner, Miroku, Suggested they go to the arcade for a while just so that they wont be bored. The boys headed to the small arcade while the girls did what most girls do: Go to the bathroom together. The arcade wasn't small but it wasn't the big wither. Four car racing games, four ski ball lanes, three different shooting games, a hockey table and a Dance, Dance Revolution game (Improv-ninja: Because this is Japan lol). Not to mention a few other arcade games. "So how are things coming with Ayame?" Inuyasha asked Koga. "What are you talking about?" Koga asked as he headed to one of the racing games. "Dude we all know you like her. You spend so much time with her. It's pretty obvious." Miroku said. Hojo nodded. "Yeah you spend more time with her than you do with me." Inuyasha said as he sat down on the racing game next to Koga, "I thought what he had was special." Everyone laughed. "Ha ha very funny." Koga said. "Look if I beat you then you have to admit you like Ayame." Inuyasha said. "Ok, but if I win you guys have drop it." Koga said. The two raced. It was a photo finish, but in the end the game declared Inuyasha the victor. Koga smacked the steering wheel in defeat. "Spill Koga." Inuyasha said. Koga didn't say anything for a second. "I don't like Ayame." Koga said. The guys gave him a look. "I Love her." Koga said, "Everything about her is perfect to me. The way she acts like a little kid, her blue eyes, her ability to play drums. Everything." "I knew it." Hojo said. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Don't tell her though. Or Songo and Kagome." Koga said. "Why not?" Miroku asked. "Because if Kagome finds out she'll tell Songo and Songo can't keep a secret to save her life. Not trust worthy at all." Hojo said. Inuyasha and Koga Shot him a look. Miroku smacked him on the shoulder. "That's not it. I'll tell Ayame when I find out if she likes me." Koga said. "Better to tell Kagome and Songo. They can find out for us. You know how girls are. They tell each other everything." Inuyasha said. At that moment the girls came back. Songo and Ayame immediately jump onto the Dance, Dance Revolution game while Kagome went to Inuyasha. Inuyasha put an arm waist and pulled her close. "It's a good idea Koga." Miroku said. Hojo nodded in agreement. "I don't know guys," Koga said, "Not that I don't trust you Kagome." Kagome gave him a confused look. "What did I miss?" She asked. "Nothing Beautiful. Just guy talk." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed when he called her beautiful. The subjects of the two wolf demons was dropped for the rest of the day. When everyone left Inuyasha went to Kagome's house for a little bit. Not only did he want to spend a little alone time with her but he also wanted to know what Kagome knew about Ayame when it comes to Koga. Maybe she already knew something. Girls had way of these things, right? The two sat on Kagome's bed listening to the sounds of Souta in the other room making something involving what sounded like Rin and Kagome playing their guitars and laughing. "I wish he'd at least tell us what he's doing." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and decided to ask her what she knew about Ayame and Koga. But Kagome beat him to it. "Does Koga like Ayame?" She asked, "They spend a lot of time together." "Does Ayame like Koga?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not sure. When we were in the restroom she said something though." Kagome was leaning on the wall of the bathroom waiting as Songo and Ayame washed their hands. "Ayame what would you say if Koga likes you?" Kagome asked. "Not this again!" Ayame said. "Hey I said if he likes you not if you like him this time." "Well if he reveals IF he has any feelings for me I'll reveal if I do." Ayame said drying her hands, "Not to say that I'm trying to imply that I do." "So there's a chance she might." Inuyasha said. It wasn't a question but Kagome still nodded. "Yeah. The question is what are we going to do about it." She said. "I think the real question is what CAN we do" Kagome shrugged and Inuyasha kissed her forehead making her smile. "I love that smile of yours." Inuyasha told her making her blush, "I love when you blush to. It's cute." "Now you're just trying to make me blush aren't you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and kissed her. Improv-Ninja: and there you have it please review! Why you ask? Because today is my birthday! That's right 18 years ago today I was born. Yes I could be doing something else. But instead I decided to update because I love you guys! Remember first one to correctly guess which Disney movie partly inspired this chapter gets Oreo Cookies! It shouldn't be too hard right? Bye guys!!!!!!! 


	17. GASP an Authors note! NOOOO!

**Hey guys. Sorry about this but i'ma put my story on a little hold. I start college today...**

**I have about half of the next chapter typed just to let you know.**

**So just just me like a week or two to get used to my really really F***ed up schedule and i'll finish the chapter and put it as soon as i can I promise.**

**Till then just a heads up to Emily-twilight who got the disney movie righ first. You get... What did i say? Oreos right? Yeah i think so.**

**And thanks guys for never mentioning that i've been spelling Sango's wrong till now. Unless there's like two ways to spell it like Kikyou and kikyo depeding on were you read the original Inuyasha manga cuz in mine it's spelled Kikyo.**

**(See i do read what you guys tell me lol)**

**I'm getting off topic and i gots to get off soon... Anyways yeah just give me some time and I'll update as soon as i can.**

**And as a little hint of what's to come I may now be 18 years old but i wave the heart of a 7 year old.**

**And if there's anything you might want to read (I.e More kikyou drama, more on Ayame and Kouga ecetra) let me know!**

**Bye guys!**

**-Improv-ninja**


	18. Don't Wanna See That

Improv-ninja: Hello people of ! Good news is I go to school 3 days out of the week only. Bad news is that I had to get a job on the other four days. Sorry guys but books and gas aren't cheep. I'll try to update as fast as I can alright. Well here's chapter 17 Don't Wanna See That! This was inspired by a certain scene that happened to my friend recently. I wasn't there for this and I'm glad I wasn't really. It just goes to show you how much it sucks to have a stalker. I'm going to try to add some comedic relief to this day by adding some of the jokes my friends came up with after this "incident". I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: This one does not own Inuyasha nor does she wish she did. If owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing FAN fictions about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And that's why I said guys are more aerodynamic than girls." Miroku told Kagome and Sango who stared at the TV screen shaking their heads. The gang was in the boy's living room watching Miroku play video games before a UFC fight went on. He had just thrown a man and a woman who knew where and the game showed the distance they flew.

"That's the most sexist thing I've ever seen." Kagome said from her seat on the couch.

"Don't blame me, Blame the game." Miroku said.

"Yeah Saints Row 2 can be pretty sexist if you play the way Miroku and Kouga play." Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"And it's worse than Grand Theft Auto no matter how you look at it."

"Hey Kouga found this out first." Miroku argued. Sango took the controller away from him.

"Where's the bar, I wanna drive drunk." Sango said. Everyone looked at her, "What? It's the only time you drink and drive and get away with it. And it's cool when the screen gets all blurry."

"But… you're straight edge." Kagome said.

"Yeah I am, but Miroku's character isn't."

"She speaks the truth." Miroku said, and began giving Sango instructions on how to get to a bar in the game. Kagome and Inuyasha watched in amusement as Sango drove her way to a bar. The character wasn't drunk yet and he had already caused enough damage to get him four stars worth of cops following him thanks to Sango's poor video game driving skills. Once she got to the bar and got the character drunk all hell broke lose in the game.

"Just wait till she finds out you can get high in the game." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Sango put the game on pause and looked at Inuyasha.

"You can get HIGH too?!" She asked him. Inuyasha nodded, Sango's eyes widen as she practically ordered Miroku to show her how to get the character high.

"I think you just got your girlfriend addicted to this game." Inuyasha told his friend. Miroku didn't seem to mind one bit.

"So Inuyasha how's that plan coming along?" Miroku asked as Sango played the game.

"I'll tell you as soon as think of one." Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Plan for what?" she asked.

"To get Kikyou out of his hair." Miroku said, "I swear Kagome you're cousin is a scary stalker."

"She's been following me around when you're not with me." Inuyasha said.

"Is that who's been outside at night sometimes?" Sango asked not looking away from the game.

"Yeah, it's getting annoying" After a few minutes of watching Sango pretty much destroy the city there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha got up to answer it. He looked at the peep hole on the door and let out an irritated sigh (Hee hee. Peep hole… Peep!).

"What is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer and opened the door.

"What do you- OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha yelped just before he fell down anime style. Miroku got up to help his fallen friend. He took one look at the person outside the door.

"Oh now that's just sad." Miroku said. Sango put the game on pause and walked to the door followed by Kagome. What they saw was Kikyou wearing a red silk robe and red flip flops. Her hair was down in its usual perfectly straight way. Something didn't seem right about the way Kikyou was standing. Well nothing looked right really, but the way her hands were positioned it looked like she was ready to take off the robe; or like she had just put it on.

"Oh my- did you just flash my boyfriend?" Kagome practically yelled at her cousin. Kikyou simply smirked.

"It's not my fault my body has that effect on him." Kikyou said with a grin.

"Listen bitch, I'm going to say this as simply as I possibly can. He. No. Want. You." Sango said slowly. "He. No. Like. Sluts... And whores."

"If that's the case then why does he hang out with you?" Kikyou asked. Sango would have attacked Kikyou right then if Miroku hadn't grabbed her.

"Kikyou just leave him alone. Can't you see he's lost interest in you?" Kagome said slamming the door on her cousin's face.

"Really now? Really?" Songo said irritated at what had just happened, "It's bad enough that someone next door was having a very loud orgasm, now THIS?!"

Inuyasha, finally able to stand by himself, went and sat back down on the couch, "Next time, you open it Miroku." He said. Miroku shook his head.

"It's too bad Sango can't be this destructive in real life." Miroku said. Then his face lit up like he had an idea and looked at Sango.

"No I am not getting drunk!" Sango told him.

"Aww come on! Just once!" Miroku pleaded.

"Actually since she's never gotten drunk we had to find out what kind of drunk she is first." Inuyasha said. "For all we know she could be one of those drunks that you can't tell is drunk until you've smelled her breath."

"Or she can be a berserker and can cause serious damage!" Miroku said.

"What if she's a cleaning drunk? I got an uncle who cleans a lot when he's drunk. What if Sango's like that?" Kagome suggested.

"I'm right here guys!" Sango said.

"We know you are my lovely Sango." Miroku said turning and looking at Sango who blushed.

Before anyone could say anything else the gang heard some muffled noises.

"Don't tell me the couple next door is going at it again!" Sango said.

"No it's coming form outside. Two people are talking, well yelling actually." Inuyasha said, "I think its Kouga and Ayame."

With that the group headed toward the door to find the source of the yelling. Once they opened the door they were welcomed by Ayame.

"I'ma bite you in a very none pleasurable way if you don't stop!" Ayame yelled.

"And if I find your 'none pleasurable' bite pleasurable what are you going to do about it?" Kouga asked in reply.

"There's a pleasurable way to bite someone?" Kagome asked Sango who shrugged.

"Are they arguing of flirting?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who also shrugged.

Inuyasha and Kagome took a few steps forward so that they can see the top floor of the apartment building. There at the top were the two wolf demons fighting.

"Hey are you guys fighting or flirting?" Inuyasha asked.

"And how do bite someone pleasurably?" Kagome asked. The wolves looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome. Ayame turned a bright red.

"You didn't hear anything!" Kouga said.

"It's hard not hear you two considering how loud you guys are." Inuyasha said.

"You guys haven't answered are questions!" Kagome called which caused Ayame to blush even more.

"We're fighting. And yes there is a way to bite someone pleasurably. Dog boy can show you later." Kouga said.

Kagome saw what the wolves might have been fighting about. Kouga had a Guitar Hero guitar in his hands. Everyone knew not to get into it with Ayame. She took the guitar battles WAY to seriously.

"They're fight-flirting." Kagome said softly as she headed back inside. Inuyasha followed her.

"No we're not!" Ayame and Kouga said in unison.

"Fight-flirting?" Inuyasha asked when everyone was back inside. Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she took her spot back on the couch.

"They were fighting in a flirtish kind of way. Like two characters on TV who hate each other and end up together at the end. It's the same thing." Kagome explained.

"I give them one more week before they get together." Sango said.

"My guess is two weeks considering how stubborn Ayame can be." Kagome said.

"I don't know. Kouga can be patient with her." Miroku said, "I give them a month before Ayame's stubbornness goes away."

"I give them till the end of the week." Inuyasha said flatly.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha for a moment Inuyasha simply shrugged and sat down next to Kagome. Sango took her place back on the floor and began to play again with Miroku attempting to help her.

"No one ever answered my question." Kagome said after a minute. Inuyasha got up, grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to his room. It was a simple room with just a full size bed, a computer desk with had his laptop and a printer, and drawers. Nothing was on the walls; the room looked bare for the most part.

"First, get the mood right." Inuyasha said and began kissing Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist in which she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Then he began lightly kissing her neck. Kagome's heart began beating fast. Then Inuyasha gently bit her neck. Kagome left out a gasp of pleasure.

"That's how you bite someone in a pleasurable way." Inuyasha said, his lips still brushing on Kagome's neck as he spoke.

"Mmmm…" was all Kagome could say. Inuyasha kissed her cheek led her back to the living room.

"Tell me. Please?" Sango pleaded to Miroku as the couple reentered the living room.

"No." Miroku replied.

"Pretty please?!"

"No"

"PLEEEEEEEAASE?!"

"I'm not showing you how to through people."

Sango gave Miroku her cutest puppy eye. At that point everyone knew Miroku would crack to her demends. He looked away, but Sango held his face and forced him to look at her. Miroku gulped before saying no again. Sango let out a sigh of defeat.

"Inuyasha will you tell me how to throw people?" Sango asked. Miroku began franticly shaking his head and moving his arms.

"Sure Sango." Inuyasha replied. Miroku hung his head, "First you make sure you-" Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Kagome had begun kissing his neck.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sango asked.

"Brilliant distraction Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed.

"And we leave!" Inuyasha declared as he picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to his room.

"Hey if I can't do it then neither can you!" Miroku called.

"I claim abstinence!" Kagome called back. Miroku laughed.

"Sucks for you dude!" He called before Inuyasha closed the door of his room. Gently he sat Kagome down on his bed.

"I think those two need some time alone with that game." Inuyasha said.

"So you carry me to your room?" Kagome asked.

"What? I can't be alone with you?" Inuyasha asked, "I was emotionally scared for life. For LIFE." He emphasized "LIFE" Kagome giggled. "Let me have some time alone with a cute girl." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha put a hand on her cheek and started kissing her. Kagome happily kisses him back, placing a hand on his shoulder.

(A.N: now how do I end this chapter… oh! I got it!)

The couple continued this sweet, simple kiss. Both lost in one another. Nothing bothered them. Nothing mattered. To the couple, everything except each other was meaningless. Everything, that is, until…

"NO! NOT THE POLE DANCERS!" Miroku cried.

"You PERVERT!" Sango said.

"They meant nothing to me! Why did you kill them?!"

"Sure they didn't Miroku." Sango said. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart. They stared at the door for a moment, wondering if that was the last of the yelling.

It wasn't.

"JANICE!" Miroku cried.

"Oh, so you NAME your hoes?" Sango asked.

"JADE!" Miroku cried, "JULIA!" came a few seconds later, "My triplets! Gone! NO!"

"Dork" Inuyasha murmured.

"What is Sango doing?" Kagome dared to ask

"SARAH!" Miroku cried.

"My guess is that Sango found Miroku's hideout and is killing the dancers in it." Inuyasha replied.

"CANDICE!"

"YUMI!"

"FRANCESCA!"

"APRIL!"

"SCARLET!"

"MIMI!"

"CHARMANE!"

"How many girls are in there?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"A lot." He replied, "And they all have names to. Most are English names for some reason."

"KIMBERLY!"

"MIA!"

"SUSAN!"

"SANGO! OH GOD! Why did you kill Sango, Sango?"

"He named one Sango?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"AYANA!"

"YUZUKI!"

"XOCHITL!" (A.N. So-chi. Yes it's a real name. It's Aztec I believe.)

"What?" Kagome asked at the same time as Sango. Inuyasha shrugged and gave Kagome a 'don't look at me' look. Kagome got up.

"Were you going?" Inuyasha asked, getting up to follow her.

"To were my curiosity leads me. Today, I go to your living room.

Improv-Ninja: Uh… yeah like I said before. I don't have much time, but I swear to you on Aaron's grave-

Aaron: I'm still alive you know!

Improv-Ninja: I will keep writing. I hate it when people stop writing their stories so I will NOT do that! Go bear with me, please.


	19. I'm sorry guys

I be-eth sorry to inform the people who actually takes the time to read this story

But unfortunatly _**someone**_ and i wont mention any names *glares at 16-year-old brother* left my laptop on its stand on their bed and when that certain person got off quickly and CARELESSLY the laptop's stand fell and my laptop hit his tv which was on the floor thanks to my oh so unselfish mother (can you tell i'm being sarcastic?) when she was looking for video games to sell at the pawn shop...

Anyways the... I think it's called the LCD screen was completly destroyed, therefore I could use it.

Now I'm pretty sure someone out there (mainly my friends who have been to my house) are asking themselves "why doesn't she just use the house camputer to write?"

Well I would if it had a program to write with... yeah... we're working on that by the way.

So I'm sorry for the wait but I just got a new laptop (which is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than my old one might i add) so I will be writting again soon.

... First I gotta find out where I left off in the story here then I gotta figure out what to put next- I mean remember what I was writing about for the next chapter. Hee hee.

Don't worry I know exactly what i'm going to put up for the next chapter

... I just don't know how to word it.

But fear not me and my team of super monkeys (friends who help by ginving me ideas: HEY!) are on the job!

A new chapter will be up as soon as my super monkeys (friends: HEY!) can decied which idea should come next.

It's between a funny chapter or a chapter brings a new person on board.


End file.
